


Rescatando a su Marido Omega

by HobiPasivaDeTodos



Series: Maridos Dragones Posesivos [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BottomHobi, M/M, hobibottom, hobipasivo, hoseokbottom, hoseokpasivo, topyugyeom, yugyeomactivo, yugyeomtop
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobiPasivaDeTodos/pseuds/HobiPasivaDeTodos
Summary: Jung Hoseok, omega coyote, odia a los dragones. Mataron a sus padres, lo secuestraron a él y a su familia, y lo torturaron. Si él fuera más fuerte, obtendría su venganza.Pero él no es fuerte. Solo puede mantener la cabeza baja y soportar el peso del abuso por el bien de su hermana. Cuando toda esperanza parece perdida, el rescate proviene de una fuente poco probable.Los dragones.Kim Yugyeom, guerrero dragón, rudo y uno de los hombres de Park Chanyeol, no se detendrá ante nada para recuperar a su compañero. Sabía lo que era Hoseok en el momento en que vio al hombre, y las personas que lo tomaron van a sufrir. Mucho.Pero su compañero se le acerca roto, temeroso de los dragones y sin querer saber nada de los suyos. Yugyeom puede mostrarle a su compañero que no todos los dragones son malos. Algunos incluso son un buen tipo de mal, si Hoseok se abre y deja que lo proteja.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Adaptación sin fines de lucro, la historia no me pertenece, sólo la adapté porque me gusta mucho y quería compartirlo. Créditos a su autor Marcy Jacks y traductores.

—¡DIJE QUE _NO_ ME TRAJERAS UNA CERVEZA CALIENTE, PERRA!

La cara de Hoseok brilló con un dolor intenso, pero vio un color blanco azulado, como la nieve, cuando el dragón le dio una bofetada en la cara.

Él voló hacia atrás. No creía que debería haber volado tan atrás, pero lo hizo, y se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

Hoseok no era exactamente pequeño, no realmente, pero los dragones en este clan eran enormes, y sabía que iba a tener otro ojo morado.

—Lo siento, señor, lo intentaré de nuevo.

No se molestó en decirle al dragón que era imposible llevarle una cerveza fría. Los dragones aquí no mantenían exactamente una máquina de hielo, y habían estado viajando sin parar desde que Hoseok había sido llevado con los otros omegas.

La única razón por la cual estos dragones querían un shifter coyote era que alguien se mantuviera bajo sus botas.

La última vez que Hoseok había intentado discutir... ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que sucedió.

Los dragones sentados alrededor del fuego con el que lo golpeó, uno grande y pelirrojo, rieron como si se tratara de una broma graciosa.

—Será mejor, chico. Dime, ¿dónde está esa hermana tuya?

Hoseok se tensó antes de poder levantar la taza desportillada en el suelo.

_Oh no._

—Yo... creo que está lavando la ropa en el arroyo.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba Boram, pero estaría condenado si dejaba que alguno de estos hombres le pusiera las manos encima.

Y lo sabían.

El dragón pelirrojo se rascó la barbilla como pensando profundamente. Hoseok tuvo la sensación de que este hombre nunca había tenido una idea profunda en toda su vida.

—Qué vergüenza... cuando termine de jugar en la suciedad, yo debería llamarla.

—Debería compartirla, señor. Ella es bonita. Un pelo dorado como ese es difícil de conseguir.

El estómago de Hoseok se hundió.

Big Red negó con la cabeza. 

—Yo creo que no. No es la forma del caballero, ¿no lo sabes? Nunca compartiría mi compañera.

Boram no era absolutamente la compañera de Big Red. A él solo le gustaba decir que sí, como si tuviera algún derecho sobre la hermana de Hoseok.

Y este era el lugar en el que Hoseok se encontraba, y su hermano también, hasta cierto punto.

Para proteger a su hermana menor de ser manoseada, habían tenido que... hacer algunas cosas.

—Qué lástima que tú y ese hermano tuyo no puedan ser niñas, —dijo Big Red, inclinándose hacia delante en el tronco en el que estaba sentado. —Un par de gemelos es bastante raro. Nunca los había visto antes en la vida real. Si fueran chicas, eso hubiera sido mejor.

Hoseok asintió. 

—Sí, señor.

Tenía que salir de aquí. Hoseok estaba cansado de esperar, no podía manejar esto. Ya no le importaba si él, Sungyeol y Boram tenían que dejar a los otros omegas, no podía soportarlo.

—Ven aquí. — Big Red le hizo un gesto con el dedo. Hoseok fue. Sabía que no debía hacer lo que le ordenaban.

Se paró frente a Big Red cuando el hombre lo giró para enfrentar a los demás. Al principio, su corazón se sacudió al pensar que podría ser arrojado al fuego. Hoseok había visto a los dragones hacer eso con algunos de los otros de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué dicen todos? Él es lo suficientemente bello como para mirar.

—Estamos cansados de tenerlo a él y al otro, — se quejó el dragón con la cicatriz en la cara y el pecho. Parecía como si alguien hubiera intentado asesinarlo con un hacha.

Fue una pena que quienquiera que haya sido haya fallado miserablemente.

—¿No puedes compartir a la mujer? Ni siquiera la has tomado todavía.

—Estoy esperando que ella deje de jugar duro para conseguirlo. —Hoseok no necesitó mirar a Big Red para escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. —Es mejor así. Todos dijeron que querían algunos rubios. Bueno, hay uno aquí. Dale la vuelta y apenas notarás la diferencia.

El corazón de Hoseok se estrelló. Odiaba esto. Odiaba esto tan malditamente. Odiaba a todos los dragones. Ojalá fuera un alfa para poder matarlos.

Pero si él no hiciera esto, solo llamaría más la atención sobre su hermana. Ella estaría en peligro. Boram estaría en la misma posición en la que él estaba ahora, y él no quería eso.

Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Si todos quieren mujeres, entonces tomen a una de las otras mujeres. Si quieres algunos rubios, toma a los gemelos, nadie toca a mi compañera, ¿entiendes?

Big Red terminó su frase empujando a Hoseok duro en la espalda.

Se tambaleó hacia adelante, apenas evitando el fuego en el centro de su círculo.

Y los dragones lo miraron con interés.

Podrían quejarse todo lo que quisieran sobre la falta de mujeres, pero Hoseok sabía cómo funcionaba. Los dragones no necesitaban mujeres para reproducirse. Este clan era extraño. Solo trataban de comportarse de cierta manera, y él no entendía por qué, tal vez era algo de pureza, pero de cualquier forma iba a terminar igual.

Se quitó la camisa, notando las miradas en los ojos de los hombres que lo rodeaban cuando reveló su piel.

Hoseok solía pensar que era bastante guapo, pero ahora... dos meses. Dos meses después de haber sido tomado y él sabía cómo era. Flaco, sucio y algunas heridas aún sanando en las caderas y hematomas en todo el pecho y la cara difícilmente lo convertirían en la opción más atractiva.

Tal vez esa fue otra razón por la cual los dragones querían a su hermana tan mal ahora. Boram no había sido tocada por ellos hasta ahora. No la habían magullado demasiado. Big Red no permitía que nadie la golpeara, por lo que su aspecto seguía intacto, y con Sungyeol y Hoseok tratando de colarle la mayor cantidad posible de sus raciones, no había perdido tanto peso.

Se obligó a permanecer de pie, a mostrarse orgulloso, a mostrarles que no lo habían roto, y a desafiarlos con sus ojos a hacer algo al respecto.

_Aléjense de mi hermana, pervertidos, tienes a alguien dispuesto aquí, vengan a buscarlo._

Uno de los dragones suspiró mientras se ponía de pie. 

—Si no obtengo algo pronto, mi polla volará e irá a buscar a alguien que se encargue de mí—. Apoyó la mano en el hombro de Hoseok. —Ven conmigo.

Hoseok asintió. Él y el dragón dieron dos pasos antes de que algo húmedo salpicara en la cara de Hoseok, y el dragón cayó.

Hoseok se tensó, cada hueso de su cuerpo se puso rígido mientras buscaba la amenaza, mientras buscaba qué era lo que había hecho eso, y qué era eso.

Él tocó su rostro. Los dragones a su alrededor se revolcaban, gritaban y chillaban, pero apenas los oyó cuando Hoseok vio la sangre en las yemas de sus dedos.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, el horror golpeando fuerte, y no pudo evitar mirar al dragón que estaba a punto de ultrajarlo.

En el suelo, con el cuerpo quieto, temblaba, pero estaba muerto con una flecha en la cabeza.

El cerebro de Hoseok finalmente se encontró con todo lo demás a su alrededor cuando notó los gritos de batalla, los gritos de guerra y la forma en que los dragones se levantaron para luchar contra sus atacantes, quienesquiera que fueran sus atacantes.

Y Hoseok se quedó allí, incapaz de moverse, con la mente cerrada mientras la capa oscura con la que solía ocultarse en la noche, para protegerse, se apoderó de él cuando debería haber estado huyendo.

**❃**

_Vamos, escapa. ¡CORRE, TONTO!_

El pequeño coyote omega no corría, y Kim Yugyeom, guerrero dragón bajo el mando de Park Chanyeol, pensó que su corazón iba a latir con fuerza en su pecho.

Ese era Hoseok, él lo sabía. Hoseok se veía diferente de antes -habían pasado meses desde que Yugyeom lo había visto- pero definitivamente era él.

Yugyeom no podía confundir esa cara, a pesar de que Hoseok tenía un hermano gemelo.

—Huye. Escóndete. Haz algo.

Hizo crujir los dientes apretados mientras Hoseok se quedaba allí, mirando su mano ensangrentada.

En estado de shock. Mierda. Tenía que ser eso. Su compañero estaba en estado de shock y él iba a ser asesinado estando parado allí.

Yugyeom había esperado que la distracción fuera suficiente para enviar a Hoseok a buscar refugio, y luego L podría saltar y encargarse de los otros dragones, distrayéndolos y ayudando a los omegas para escapar con ellos, pero no, Yugyeom tuvo que salir de su escondite.

Se empujó entre los arbustos y los árboles. Había pintado su cuerpo para que fuera más difícil de encontrar en el follaje, pero al aire libre, solo tenía segundos antes de que alguien lo notara. Agarró a Hoseok por los hombros, quería sacarlo de ese trance en el que había caído, pero Hoseok todavía no parecía verlo.

—¡HOSEOK! — Yugyeom gritó en su cara, desesperado por llamar la atención del omega. Solo cuando Hoseok finalmente parpadeó, mirándolo por primera vez, Yugyeom pudo respirar.

Pero no hubo reconocimiento allí. Nada que sugiriera que Hoseok haya visto a Yugyeom en toda su vida.

—Vamos, cariño, tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¿Salir?

Yugyeom asintió, arrastrando a Hoseok con él hacia los arbustos. 

—Sí, cariño, nos vamos. Venga.

Excepto que cuando tiró de Hoseok hacia la cubierta de árboles y arbustos, algo sucedió. Los ojos de Hoseok se abrieron de par en par. Gritó aterrado, como si hubiera alguien frente a él con un cuchillo listo para matarlo si se atrevía a dar un paso adelante.

Y luego alguien los vio. Alguien con una horrible cicatriz en la cara y el pecho.

_¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_

—¡Hoseok, Hoseok, deja de gritar!

No tenía sentido, incluso si lograba detenerse. Ese tipo todavía venía y no tenía un arma en sus manos, pero sus dedos se convirtieron en las garras de dragón más malvadas que Yugyeom había visto en su vida.

Yugyeom empujó a Hoseok detrás de él y voló hacia su atacante.

El tipo era grande y fornido, probablemente incluso más fuerte que Yugyeom, pero con el amplio arco con el brazo extendido, estaba claro que no tenía entrenamiento real.

Todo lo que Yugyeom tuvo que hacer fue agacharse, hacer una amplia oscilación y poner sus garras en el duro vientre del dragón.

Lo logró justo cuando salieron escamas protectoras para defender el punto débil, pero ya era demasiado tarde para él. Las escamas no se habían endurecido en nada que pudiera haber sido usado para protegerlo. Solo hacía más difícil para Yugyeom hundir sus garras en esa carne apretada, pero la sangre se deslizaba suavemente por sus dedos y los empujaba más adentro, desgarrando al hombre, encontrando sus entrañas y desgarrándolas también.

_Esto fue por Hoseok. ¡Esto era por todo lo que estos pedazos de mierda le habían hecho alguna vez!_

Yugyeom tiró de sus garras con fuerza hacia un lado con un rugido, creando un amplio agujero en el estómago del hombre, dejándolo caer de rodillas, tratando desesperadamente de evitar que sus entrañas se derramaran, pero sería inútil.

Yugyeom le había cortado el intestino. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de morir.

Hubiera sentido lástima por haber matado a un hombre de una manera tan horrible, si no hubiera captado el aroma de Hoseok a través de todo el sudor, la suciedad y la sangre.

—Imbécil.

Yugyeom se giró, sin esperar encontrar a su compañero todavía allí. Hoseok estaba allí, pero también estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Mierda. Yugyeom corrió hacia él. Debe haber echado a Hoseok más atrás de lo que pretendía.

Se puso de rodillas rápidamente, tomando a Hoseok en sus brazos.

Debió haberse golpeado la cabeza contra uno de los troncos en los que los otros dragones habían estado sentados.

Él no estaba derramando sangre, pero eso no significaba que algo permanente no sucediera de todos modos.

Mierda. Yugyeom no podía simplemente esconder a su pareja en un lugar seguro mientras continuaba ayudando a L. Hoseok no se podía mover. No podía esconderse ni defenderse así.

Yugyeom trajo a Hoseok a los arbustos con él. Agarró la ballesta que había usado y la volvió a cargar justo a tiempo, por lo que el siguiente rugido que escuchó volando hacia él pronto terminó con una flecha rápida en la boca.

Su atacante se cayó a unos centímetros de donde se sentó con su compañero.

Volvió a cargar la ballesta. Él solo tenía tantas de esas cosas y se suponía que debía estar atacando desde las sombras, no metiéndose en peleas a la intemperie.

Eran solo él, Namjoon y L aquí. Nadie más pudo venir después del ataque a la pareja de Chanyeol. Seguramente estaban en inferioridad numérica, pero ¿qué demonios se suponía que Yugyeom debía hacer cuando Hoseok fue herido así?

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Yugyeom apuntó con la ballesta y exhaló un profundo suspiro cuando logró evitar disparar una flecha directamente a los ojos de L.

L todavía se apartó hábilmente del camino de Yugyeom antes de que Yugyeom pudiera guardar el arma.

—Hoseok está inconsciente, no puede correr con los otros omegas—. Hablando de eso. —¿Están libres? ¿Qué está pasando?

—El plan está funcionando—. L miró a Hoseok con ojos duros. L odiaba a los shifters animales, por lo que era una maravilla que se hubiera ofrecido a ayudar cuando Yugyeom insistía en ir tras Hoseok.

Sin embargo, no iba a discutir por el regalo. Y no quería presionar su suerte.

—¿Entonces los otros omegas son libres?

—A menos que sean capturados de nuevo. Sungyeol está a salvo con la hermana. ¿Él solo está inconsciente?

—Se golpeó la cabeza cuando lo aparté de una pelea. Joder, necesito quedarme con él. No puede apresurarse con los demás de esta manera.

L entrecerró los ojos hacia Yugyeom. Yugyeom solo una vez había visto una mirada más odiosa en su rostro.

Fue justo después de que encontró a uno de los shifters animales responsable de matar a su compañero y a su hijo.

—L, lo siento. Sé que los odias, pero por favor, déjame ir con los otros omegas. Puedo acompañarlos a su manada.

—¿Mientras Namjoon y yo hacemos el trabajo pesado? — L se cruzó de brazos. No podría haber parecido más molesto si le pagaran, Yugyeom estaba seguro de eso. —Muy bien—. L suspiró pesadamente. —Simplemente no derrotes a ninguno de los otros como lo hiciste con este. Tengo que ocuparme de uno de ellos.

Yugyeom parpadeó. ¿Él hizo? 

—¿Alguno de ellos está relacionado con el asesino de Oren?

L se burló de él.

—No, y no sería tu preocupación si lo fuera. Simplemente no mates a ninguno de ellos. Namjoon y yo te contactaremos más tarde.

Esta era otra de las veces en que Yugyeom sabía que no debía discutir con el segundo al mando del clan de Chanyeol.

Él asintió y se levantó. 

—Gracias, L.

L le gruñó.

—Date prisa, antes de que cambie de opinión.

—Bien.

Yugyeom corrió con su compañero. Una mirada al cielo lleno de dragones voladores, enojados, y sabía que no debía extender sus alas.

No cuando estaban allí arriba, listos para abalanzarse sobre él y cualquier otra persona que huyera de su clan inmundo.

Yugyeom solo tuvo que seguir su nariz mientras corría con Hoseok. Una tarea bastante simple, pero el problema era que los otros dragones solo tenían que hacer lo mismo para descubrir a dónde se habían fugado sus esclavos fugitivos.

Afortunadamente, cada vez que uno de esos dragones intentaba descender, era seguido inmediatamente por un fuerte grito de dolor.

Yugyeom sonrió al pensar en Namjoon escondiéndose de la vista, disparándoles desde el cielo.

Iban detrás de Namjoon y Namjoon sabía cómo mantenerse oculto. Él sabría cómo alejarlos, cómo enmascarar su aroma y cómo luchar contra ellos uno por uno si fuera necesario.

L estaría allí para ayudarlo. Yugyeom lo repitió una y otra vez cuando el cuchillo que se retorcía en su vientre se volvió demasiado con cada paso que daba.

Él no estaba abandonando a sus amigos. Eso no es lo que era esto. Él estaba cuidando a su compañero. Su compañero que necesitaba a alguien que lo cuidara ahora más que nunca.

Hoseok gimió en los brazos de Yugyeom.

—Te tengo, cariño. —Corrió un poco más rápido, luchando por mantener a su compañero y su arma en sus manos. Otro guerrero dragón debe haber estado esperándolo, o simplemente se había estado escondiendo allí. Salió de detrás de otro de los árboles más gruesos, con los brazos levantados y un hacha por encima de su cabeza.

Yugyeom le disparó en el cuello y pasó junto a él con facilidad mientras el dragón caía sin vida al suelo.

Estos dragones estaban enloquecidos. Ni siquiera eran un clan apropiado, eran salvajes. Los guerreros luchaban con propósito, estos hombres saqueaban, tomaban y avanzaban sin razón, y Hoseok había estado con ellos, obligado a servirlos durante dos meses, mientras Yugyeom, L y Namjoon seguían el rastro.

Él no les devolvería a su pareja, y odiaba no poder matar a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Eso vendría después. Cuando Hoseok estuviera a salvo, Yugyeom iba a volver y recoger sus cabelleras por lo que estos bastardos le habían hecho a su compañero. Él juró. Él nunca iba a olvidar, nunca iba a perdonar.

—Estamos yendo a casa. Te llevaré a casa.

Yugyeom siguió corriendo, hasta que el ruido de una explosión que escuchó detrás de él lo hizo detenerse y mirar hacia atrás.

—¿Qué diablos fue... —El estómago de Yugyeom cayó. —L.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugyeom habría regresado por su amigo si hubiera podido, pero no pudo.

Amaba a L como a un hermano, pero era su compañero en sus brazos, y el sonido de la explosión parecía ser suficiente para hacer que todos los dragones en el cielo chillaran la pérdida mientras regresaban a su campamento, ignorando a los omegas que escapaban.

Yugyeom apretó los dientes, y comenzó a correr otra vez, lejos de su amigo que podría estar muriendo, podría estar muerto.

No había forma de saber qué había sido esa explosión en realidad, y necesitaba apresurarse y encontrar a los otros omegas. Habría algo más que el hermano y la hermana de Hoseok. Algunos se dispersarían sin un líder para verlos en casa. Serían capturados o asesinados en el desierto.

Yugyeom maldijo. Rezó a los dioses para que su amigo lo perdonara, y se volvió y corrió con su compañero.

**❃**

Hoseok estaba atrapado en ese extraño espacio en un sueño donde él sabía que estaba soñando, pero todo todavía lo aterrorizaba, los horrores a su alrededor eran inevitables, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para escapar de las manos que se extendían hacia él. Podía ahogar los sonidos de los gritos de su hermana por ayuda. Él no pudo encontrarla siquiera para intentar ayudarla en primer lugar. Él quería encontrarla. Él tenía qué. Él era el hermano mayor, tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer. ¡Si pudiera encontrarla!

Llegó otra mano, una dura, no su hermana. No lo lastimó, pero el toque de esos callosos dedos hizo que Hoseok gimiera. No. Él no quería que lo tocasen. Él sabía a qué iba a conducir el contacto y ¡no quería nada de eso!

_¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! ¡Dioses, no me vuelvan a tocar, por favor!_

—Shhh, dulce, estás bien. Ahora estás a salvo con tu familia.

Esta voz. Familiar, más o menos. Él la había escuchado antes. Le hizo calentarse el estómago de una manera que nunca pensó que volvería a sentir.

No después de lo que esos dragones le habían hecho.

Este era... Yugyeom. Él conocía a ese dragón. Otro de los dragones de Chanyeol, amigo del nuevo compañero de Baekhyun.

No, no amigo. Era un guerrero dragón leal al compañero de Baekhyun.

Tenía el pelo negro, algo trenzado, pero brillante, y la carne bronceada que parecía casi de color dorado con algo de luz.

Hoseok lo recordó bien desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Todavía podía recordar el toque de la mano del dragón, cómo se había apoderado de la de Hoseok cuando la había sacudido, como si estuviera complacido de finalmente poder encontrarse con él, aunque Hoseok no sabía por qué sería eso.

Él... no, esto no estaba bien. Esto tenía que ser otro sueño. Trató de forzar sus ojos abiertos, de sacar su mente de la oscuridad profunda y tenebrosa de la oscuridad que lo empujaba de nuevo hacia adentro.

Bien podría haber quedado atrapado en una sopa espesa y fangosa. Era pegajoso, difícil de combatir, y no importaba cuánto empujara contra él, no había nada que pudiera hacer para escapar.

—¿Él va a estar bien?

_¡Sungyeol! ¡Ese fue Sungyeol! ¡Su hermano estaba aquí! Oh, dioses!_

—Él debe estar, con más cuidado.

Yugyeom sonaba esperanzado. Hoseok había soñado con él en los días posteriores a su captura. Había esperado que el otro hombre viniera por él, que Yugyeom lo encontraría y lo rescataría.

No estaba seguro de por qué había mantenido esa esperanza. No tenía mucho sentido mantener encendida una vela por un hombre que apenas lo conocía, que no estaba obligado a preocuparse por él.

Y aún así lo hizo. Había soñado con Yugyeom y se había despertado decepcionado al descubrir que había sido un sueño.

Ahora él estaba aquí?

—¿Hay más agua?

—Aquí.

Hoseok podría haber llorado. De hecho, él lo hizo un poco. Sus ojos se quemaron, a pesar de estar cerrados. Su hermana estaba aquí. Boram estaba sana y salva ahora. Ella estaba aquí con Sungyeol y Yugyeom.

—Bien, déjame ver.

Hoseok quería decirles que estaba aquí mismo. Quería abrir los ojos y dejar que su hermano y su hermana supieran que podía oírlos, y estaba escuchando sus palabras, pero aún estaba indefenso ante esta extraña debilidad.

La parte posterior de su cuello fue tocada, algo colocado en sus labios. Un cuenco de madera, tal vez, pero luego el agua se vertía en su boca. Se tragó el agua automáticamente, afortunadamente. Lo último que quería hacer era ahogarse.

—Ahí tienes, dulce, tómalo todo.

_¿Dulce?_ ¿Por qué Yugyeom lo llamaría así? Hoseok sintió la misma calidez familiar en su vientre que había sentido la primera vez que se habían encontrado, así como las veces que había soñado con el hombre, pero ¿por qué Yugyeom lo llamaría así? No tiene mucho sentido.

—¿Estás seguro de que va a estar bien? — Preguntó Sungyeol. Hoseok sintió a su gemelo sujetarlo de su mano. —Ha estado inconsciente por tanto tiempo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? La cabeza de Hoseok latía, y no podía moverse, pero... oh mierda, ¿dónde estaban? Él recordó ahora. Él recordó todo. ¿Yugyeom realmente lo estaba trayendo a casa?

El mejor tipo de felicidad en el mundo llenó a Hoseok desde adentro hacia afuera. Gritó. Él no pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos se humedecieron y lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas incluso con los ojos cerrados.

—Joder, creo que está teniendo una pesadilla o algo así. — Sungyeol apretó la mano de Hoseok con más fuerza, luego agarró su hombro.

_¡Hoseok estaba despierto! ¡Estaba aquí mismo! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos y levantarse?_

_Oh Dioses, ¿y si estuviera paralizado? ¿Qué pasa si él no puede moverse y se ve obligado a vivir así por el resto de su vida?_

_¡No no! Dioses, por favor, ¡tenía que poder moverse! ¡No era justo! Él no quería morir así. ¡Él no quería vivir así!_

Las manos de Boram rozaron las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Fue relajante, pero apenas. Él no podía soportarlo. No soportaba no poder decirle que la amaba, y que él y Sungyeol habían tratado muy duro de mantenerla a salvo. Que lamentaban que hubiera sido secuestrada en primer lugar. Él no quería nada de eso para ella.

—Dámelo, — dijo Yugyeom. Hoseok sintió que lo alejaban de su hermano y hermana. Le tomó un poco antes de que sus miembros registraran que él estaba siendo levantado en brazos por Yugyeom. El hombre tiró de Hoseok en su regazo y lo abrazó. Hoseok no entendió por qué. De ninguna manera. Estaba tan... desorientado. Apenas podía imaginar qué camino tenía arriba y cuál abajo.

Yugyeom le quitó el pelo a Hoseok de la cara. Eso era bueno. Estaba empezando a picar y Hoseok no podía levantar sus manos para apartarlo del camino.

—Yo me ocuparé de ti. Puedes oírme allí, ¿o no?

El corazón de Hoseok se desplomó. Él quería gritar, ¡sí! Sí, él podía escuchar todo. ¡Ya no estaba soñando y no estaba simplemente tratando de despertarse! ¡Estaba despierto! Estaba despierto y ¡estaba aquí mismo!

Entonces Sungyeol dijo algo que positivamente estranguló el sentido de él. 

—¿Estás seguro de que Hoseok es tu compañero?

_¿Compañero?_ Si Hoseok hubiera sido capaz de decir en qué dirección estaba y qué estaba abajo, podría haber sentido que el suelo se caía de debajo de sus pies.

No, no, eso no era posible. Él no podría... ¡no con un dragón! ¡Con cualquier persona y cualquier cosa menos un dragón! _¡No!_

—Estoy seguro, — Yugyeom lo dijo con tal convicción en su voz que incluso Hoseok no fue capaz de discutirlo en su cabeza. Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, pero no podía ser así. ¿Cómo podría? No había forma de ir al infierno...

No después de lo que había pasado. No después de lo que esos dragones le habían hecho. Los dragones se llevaron todo de él. Habían matado a su madre, a su padre, su hermano mayor básicamente se había arrojado a un dragón solo para mantener su manada a salvo, y no había sido suficiente.

Esos dragones le habían hecho todo tipo de cosas horribles, habían querido hacerle esas cosas horribles a su hermana. Habrían hecho esas cosas horribles si él y Sungyeol no se hubieran ofrecido en su lugar...

Él no quería estar emparejado con un dragón. Su estómago se apretó y su corazón revoloteó al mismo tiempo, solo pensando en eso como una posibilidad.

Y él sabía que era verdad. También.

—¿Mierda, Hoseok? ¿Puedes escucharme? Mierda.

—¿Qué le está pasando? — Boram sonó cerca otra vez, y se preocupó.

—No sé, creo que está hiperventilando. HOSEOK! 

Yugyeom gritó muchas más cosas a Hoseok que no pudo entender. Principalmente porque Hoseok estaba a punto de perder el poco control que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

La oscuridad lo hizo retroceder. Él no podría luchar contra eso. Él no quería. Él solo quería que esto terminara.

La próxima vez que Hoseok regresó a la superficie, fue capaz de abrir los ojos.

Había movimiento a su alrededor. Se quedó perfectamente quieto, por si acaso esto era una especie de trampa o truco.

O peor, un sueño.

No, no es un sueño Él estaba... despierto. Despierto, podía pestañear. Él podía ver. Movió sus dedos frente a su cara, solo para demostrarse a sí mismo que podía. Él yacía en algo, algo que estaba siendo arrastrado detrás de otra persona. Los otros a su alrededor, omegas sucios con sus cabezas inclinadas hacia abajo, ni siquiera notaron que se había despertado todavía.

Hoseok intentó levantarse, para ver quién lo llevaba consigo.

Él jadeó un poco, luego se mantuvo perfectamente quieto al ver a Yugyeom.

El hombre marchó con un propósito. Parecía que había creado una especie de camilla de ramas de árboles y lo había tejido todo para que Hoseok se recostara. Estaba cubierto de pieles de animales para calentarse. Él no podía mover sus piernas.

Y no podía ver a su hermano o hermana en ninguna parte.

Fue el alivio lo que lo hizo, minando su fuerza y haciendo que cerrara los ojos otra vez. Solo tenía la intención de dejarlos descansar, solo porque el latido de su cráneo lo mareaba demasiado como para mantenerlos abiertos durante demasiado tiempo, pero luego se liberó de él otra vez, y se quedó profundamente en ese estado de sueño.

Él estaba feliz allí. A pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido, él estaba feliz.

Hoseok caminó al lado de Yugyeom, orgulloso, seguro de su lugar al lado del hombre. Miró a su compañero y le sonrió. Yugyeom le devolvió la sonrisa, lo alcanzó y Hoseok se arrojó en sus brazos.

Los brazos de Yugyeom se sentían bien, eran cálidos, reconfortantes y ofrecían sin palabras su protección.

Sus labios hicieron todo eso y más.

Hasta que Hoseok frunció el ceño cuando el beso de repente se volvió mucho más severo. Incluso un poco doloroso cuando Yugyeom le mordió el labio inferior.

Hoseok frunció el ceño, luego gritó suavemente cuando el dolor fue demasiado. Empujó contra el pecho de Yugyeom, pero la fuerza del hombre lo hizo como si estuviera empujando contra una estatua de piedra. No pudo obligarlo a moverse. No podía obligar a Yugyeom a alejarse de él.

El otrora agradable beso se había convertido en algo feo, algo que no quería, y cuando Yugyeom finalmente se retiró, su rostro estaba retorcido, cambiando, y la sonrisa en sus húmedos labios era diferente a todo lo que Hoseok hubiera esperado ver en él.

—¿Te gustó eso, amante?

Las entrañas de Hoseok se convirtieron en piedra, su cuerpo entero tembló cuando esa horrible sonrisa se fundió en algo mucho peor de lo que ya era.

El cabello negro perfecto de Yugyeom cambió, se iluminó, adquiriendo un tono rojo fuego, y sus rasgos cambiaron junto con él. Sus ojos ya no eran los orbes oscuros en los que Hoseok podía perderse, sino que tenían un tono verde. El color revolvió las tripas de Sungyeol justo antes de que estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Un verde enfermo. Un espeluznante verde.

Hoseok gritó, horrorizado mientras trataba de correr, pero sus piernas dejaron de funcionar. Cayó de rodillas. ¡No pudo escapar! Big Red lo agarró, su lengua se deslizó a lo largo del cuello de Hoseok, y Hoseok gimió cuando lo jalaron contra ese cuerpo duro que odiaba tanto.

—Me gustan los rubios, — dijo Big Red, luego forzó su lengua en la boca de Hoseok.

—¡Apártate!

Hoseok golpeó el aire. Él se sentó bruscamente. La oscuridad y la luz brillante jugaban con sus ojos, y no podía ver dónde estaba. No al principio. Miró a su alrededor. ¡La gente se movía a su alrededor, acercándose a él!

Big Red y sus hombres.

Manos llegaron a él. Lo agarraron. Hoseok gritó. Él sacó sus garras e intentó usarlas con sus atacantes, pero no pudo. El agarre en sus muñecas era demasiado fuerte. Él gritó. Él gritó. Una mano cubrió su boca, y la cara frente a él, la cara de Big Red, cambió una vez más.

Ya no era la cara de Big Red. No, se fundió con Yugyeom. Sus ojos oscuros ya no eran verdes, pero eran salvajes, y Hoseok se dio cuenta de que el dragón le estaba hablando con voz desesperada y callada.

—Estás seguro. Estás a salvo conmigo. Todo está bien. Hoseok, mírame. Está bien.

El corazón de Hoseok no dejaba de latir. Él dejó de gritar, pero miró a Yugyeom, esperando que el hombre desapareciera, se convirtiera en un sueño otra vez y se convirtiera en Big Red, que lo lastimaría de nuevo.

No sucedió, y Yugyeom lentamente retiró su mano de la boca de Hoseok, liberando sus muñecas del agarre de su otra mano.

Él tenía manos grandes. Manos poderosas. Manos que eran como las de Big Red.

Solo que estas no le habían quitado la ropa y no lo habían golpeado. Aún no.

—¿Estás bien?

No, él no estaba. 

—¿D-dónde estamos? Qué es... —Hoseok miró a su alrededor, desesperado por encontrar a su hermano y hermana. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están mi hermano y mi hermana? Boram y Sungyeol.

—Están bien. Namjoon los está cuidando. Él regresó y está con los otros.

—¿Otros? —La mente de Hoseok no le permitía aferrarse a demasiados pensamientos al mismo tiempo. Los que podía colgar apenas se quedaban en su mente lo suficiente como para que les diera sentido.

—Los otros omegas, — dijo Yugyeom en voz baja. Sostuvo las manos de Hoseok. Sus pulgares acariciaron la carne allí. Fue reconfortante. Hoseok deseó que así fuera, pero no podía apartar sus manos, a pesar de que realmente quería.

Quería arrojarse a los brazos de Yugyeom y solo... llorar.

Eso es lo que quería hacer más que cualquier otra cosa.

De alguna manera logró mantenerse bajo control.

—¿Sabes lo que pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? —Yugyeom sonó muy amable. Nada en absoluto como los dragones que lo lastimaron. — ¿Hoseok?

Hoseok tuvo que pensar en la pregunta. 

—¿Mataste a algunos de los hombres de Big Red?

Yugyeom asintió. 

—Para sacarte de allí. No volverán a lastimarte nunca más y habría derramado la sangre de cada uno de ellos si hubiera podido.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Hoseok nunca hubiera pensado que algo tan sanguinario habría dejado su boca antes de ahora, pero allí estaba. Él los quería a todos muertos. Quería matar a las personas que lo habían lastimado, y si hubiera podido, lo habría hecho él.

Yugyeom apretó los labios. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas. 

—Porque tuve que sacarte de allí. Porque estabas herido y no podías huir como los demás.

—Aún así deberías haberlos matado. — Hoseok negó con la cabeza. Sintió que el creciente pánico dentro de él se disparaba de nuevo, y no pudo evitar que lo golpeara con fuerza.

Esos dragones lo lastimaron. Lo profanaron y lo torturaron, lo obligaron a servirlo y luego lo obligaron a agradecerles por el honor.

Yugyeom debería haberlos matado. Debería haber dejado a Hoseok allí y ponerse a trabajar terminando todas sus vidas si realmente le importaba.

—No pude. Necesitaba ponerte a salvo.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza, ni un gramo de comprensión o perdón en él por esta transgresión.

—No me importa. Simplemente no querías matar más dragones, los de tu clase.

—¿Qué?

A Hoseok no le importó la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Yugyeom. Él tampoco confiaba en eso.

—¡No querías matar más a tu propia gente! ¡Si realmente te importara, los habrías matado! ¡Si fueras realmente mi compañero, habrías cortado sus gargantas por lo que nos hicieron a mí y a Sungyeol! 

—Está bien, dulce, ahora entiendo. Shhh- 

—¡NO! —Hoseok apartó las manos de Yugyeom cuando el hombre se acercó a él. —¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡ERES TAN MALO COMO ELLOS! 

—¡NO LO SOY! —Yugyeom lo agarró, ignorando las protestas de Hoseok esta vez, y acercó a Hoseok contra su pecho.

La calidez de su pecho, fuerte y poderoso, que se parecía tanto al pecho de Big Red.

El pensamiento provocó otra ola de pánico. Que estos dos hombres pudieran sentirse algo parecido lo enfermaba. Él no podía soportarlo. Él no podía soportar el toque. El luchó por alejarse de ello, para liberarse de Yugyeom, pero el hombre se negó a dejarlo ir.

Entonces Hoseok se quedó sin energía. Todavía estaba tan cansado, su cuerpo débil, y cuando expulsó sus últimas fuerzas, se derrumbó contra el cuerpo de Yugyeom y lloró, todo mientras su compañero lo abrazaba, le acariciaba el pelo y le prometía una sangrienta venganza por todo lo que Hoseok había sufrido.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Hoseok se despertó a la mañana siguiente, una vez más tuvo que esforzarse por recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Estaba cansado de eso, pero cuando lo recordó, deseó no haberlo hecho.

Preferiría olvidar ese arrebato. Le había gritado a Yugyeom, había tratado de golpearle un par de veces y lo había acusado de no querer defenderlo de las personas que lo habían lastimado.

La vergüenza vino a él y llenó su pecho como aire caliente. Hoseok gimió.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba solo. Había pensado que Yugyeom estaría allí con él.

¿Había esperado eso? Hoseok se mordió los labios. Era posible que lo hubiera esperado, pero no quería pensar demasiado en eso.

Hoseok también tenía que usar los arbustos terriblemente.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Habían encendido una pequeña hoguera cerca de sus pies, pero hacía mucho tiempo que el fuego se había apagado. Hacía frío. Y podía decir que no le gustaría salir de debajo de las cómodas pieles.

¿De dónde las había sacado Yugyeom? ¿Los había robado del clan del dragón de Big Red?

Hoseok se llevó las pieles a la nariz.

Solo podía oler a Yugyeom en las pieles. Tal vez un poco de esos otros dragones, pero sobre todo a Yugyeom.

Como si el hombre hubiera sabido que pronto le pondría estas pieles a Hoseok y se las hubiera frotado antes de hacerlo, borrando su horrible aroma con el suyo.

Hoseok estaba... conmovido por el gesto. Los dragones no tenían un sentido del olfato tan agudo como los coyotes o los lobos, por lo que habría sabido hacer que las pieles olieran a él...

Hoseok negó con la cabeza. Bien. No quería pensar en esto ahora mismo. Pensar en la bondad de Yugyeom, y el hecho de que él le dijera que estaban emparejados era un problema para él después de haberse aliviado.

Él fue y se puso a trabajar. A lo lejos, podía distinguir el sonido de más fuegos crepitantes e incluso algunas voces silenciosas, por lo que se disipó la rara y aterradora sensación de estar absolutamente solo.

Terminó sus asuntos y luego regresó al campamento donde había estado durmiendo.

No había nadie más allí. Era como si le hubieran dado su propio espacio.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, especialmente desde que Yugyeom, un dragón, le había insistido a Sungyeol que Hoseok era su compañero.

¿Debería fingir que no había escuchado eso? Podía ser lo mejor. Tal vez si fingía que no lo había escuchado, podría hacerse el tonto y...

Espera, no, eso no iba a funcionar. Le había gritado a Yugyeom y estaba enojado con él por no cumplir con sus deberes de apareamiento y matar a las personas que lo habían herido a él y a su hermano.

A menos que fingiera que no podía recordarlo...

Eso tampoco pareció justo. Él no quería hacer eso. No quería recompensar la bondad y la protección de Yugyeom actuando como si el hombre no hubiera hecho nada por él.

Hoseok todavía no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía por la idea de estar emparejado con él, si eso era cierto en absoluto, pero Yugyeom había sentido claramente la necesidad de ir tras él, para salvarlo.

Había llegado dos meses tarde, pero todavía vendría por él.

Hoseok levantó sus manos. Se frotó los brazos contra el frío repentino que lo golpeó.

Tal vez... tal vez no sería tan malo, estar emparejado con un dragón. Yugyeom había venido a buscarlo, había arriesgado mucho para salvarlo, y no había dejado atrás a Sungyeol y Boram, ni siquiera a ninguno de los otros omegas.

Bueno, ninguno de los que Hoseok conocía.

Aún así, eso fue algo. Eso fue impresionante. Fue encomiable, de hecho y Yugyeom lo había hecho por él.

No era mal parecido, de hecho, era bastante guapo, y si era el compañero de Hoseok, eso significaba que estaría bajo su protección.

¿Tendría que dejar su manada? Vivir en la montaña significaba que estaría lejos de su hermano gemelo y de sus hermanas menores, pero estaría más cerca de Baekhyun, así que eso era una ventaja.

¿Viviría mucho tiempo? Los dragones vivían cerca de mil años. Algunos decían que vivían más tiempo. ¿Yugyeom no tenía más de cien años? ¿Qué pasaría si Hoseok no vivía tanto tiempo como él? ¿Qué pasaría si él moría de viejo antes de que a Yugyeom le salieran incluso canas?

Esa parte no sonaba tan atractiva.

Envejecer y arrugarse, ser lento y frágil, bueno, más frágil, no era algo que Hoseok pensara que pudiera manejar.

Él quería ver a su hermano. Él quería ver a su hermana. Él quería ver a todos sus hermanos.

Hoseok dejó el pequeño campamento. No podía soportar quedarse allí solo mientras escuchaba a los demás charlar entre ellos.

Y si era honesto consigo mismo, también quería ver a Yugyeom.

Los coyotes eran nocturnos por naturaleza, por lo que Hoseok no luchó por buscar por dónde ir, incluso en la oscuridad. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir a sus oídos. La siguiente hoguera no estaba muy lejos, y se calentó de nuevo a medida que se acercaba. Reconoció muchas de las caras alrededor del fuego. Los que sonreían y hablaban provenían de su propia manada. Los otros, que todavía estaban callados, acobardados e intentando hacerse lo más pequeños posible, eran lobos y zorros, y habían sido prisioneros de esos dragones durante mucho más tiempo que Hoseok y su manada.

—¡Mira! ¡Ahí está!

Hoseok se tensó. Ren, otro omega de su manada, lo vio, y se levantó de un salto. Precipitándose sobre él, lo envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hoseok y realmente lo levantó de sus pies. 

—¡Al fin has despertado!

Hoseok y Ren nunca se llevaron bien, así que estaba en shock por ser abrazado así, como si Ren hubiera estado esperando ansiosamente su llegada.

—Oh, sí. —Incómodo. Realmente incómodo. Hoseok habría preferido ser recibido de esta manera por su hermano, pero no por Ren.

Yugyeom abrazándole también habría estado bien.

Iba a ignorar ese pensamiento.

Ren dejó a Hoseok de pie con un gruñido. Era apenas una pulgada o más alto que Hoseok, y no mucho más fuerte, así que debía haber estado realmente feliz cuando Hoseok llegó. 

—Dios, es bueno verte.

—¿Lo es?

Ren agarró el hombro de Hoseok. 

—Sí, no estoy jodiendo. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Esto es lo mejor de todo! Nos vamos a casa, un montón de esos dragones imbéciles están muertos, ¡y ahora estás despierto! Este es el mejor día de mi vida.

Hoseok parpadeó hacia el hombre, sorprendido. No había sarcasmo en la voz de Ren. No es que el hombre hubiera sido demasiado cruel, pero esto era demasiado extraño.

Tal vez ser prisionero de un clan de dragones y forzado a hacer tantas cosas horribles y degradantes le dieron a Ren una nueva perspectiva de las cosas.

Hoseok le devolvió la sonrisa, decidiendo no cuestionarlo, sino simplemente disfrutarlo. 

—Sí, es bueno verte también, Ren.

—Bien vamos. —Ren le dio una palmada en los hombros antes de pasar un brazo por los hombros de Hoseok y acercarle—. Hola chicos, todos conocen a Hoseok, ¿verdad? —Estaba claramente hablando con la gente alrededor del fuego que no pertenecía a la manada de Hoseok.

Mir levantó un palo con algún tipo de carne cocida encima.

— Un brindis por Hoseok y su compañero, por sacarnos de ese agujero infernal.

—Es en serio.

Los otros que estaban en silencio sonrieron suavemente, y luego volvieron a mirarse los dedos de los pies, como si no estuvieran seguros de cuánto duraría esta nueva libertad.

Entonces Hoseok se dio cuenta de lo que Mir había dicho. 

—¿Espera? ¿Mi compañero?

—¡Claro! —Ren le apretó el hombro—. ¡Deberías habernos dicho que estabas emparejado con ese dragón! Si hubiera sabido que un par de dragones venían por nosotros, entonces podría haber... bueno, no importa. El punto es que no nos guardes secretos la próxima vez.

Él todavía sonaba muy feliz. Como si Hoseok hubiera sabido de Yugyeom todo ese tiempo y se lo hubiese ocultado a sí mismo.

Hoseok _deseó_ haber sabido que se avecinaba un rescate. Es posible que no hubiera renunciado a tanta esperanza.

Tampoco entendió por qué Ren estaba bien con el hecho de que fueran los dragones quienes los rescataron cuando también habían sido los dragones quienes los secuestraron y torturaron.

Tal vez era mejor no hacer muchas preguntas sobre eso. La mayoría parecía estar de buen humor, y si le decía a Ren que no estaba tan seguro de estar emparejado con el dragón que lo salvó, podría poner a todos los presentes de mal humor.

Especialmente si tenían la impresión de que solo se los mantenía con vida gracias a la pareja de Hoseok.

—Estoy seguro de que Baekhyun también tuvo algo que ver con eso. —Sin embargo, Hoseok no quería dejarlos pensar demasiado—. Quiero decir, él es mi hermano, y está emparejado con el gran dragón malo de la montaña. Yugyeom y sus amigos responden ante Chanyeol.

—Correcto, pero eso no es nada comparado con la llamada de un compañero, —respondió Ren. Dioses, ¿por qué era tan extraño escucharlo sonar tan alegre? Era como si todas las rencillas que habían tenido en su infancia hubieran desaparecido en un instante. Es extraño y aterrador pensar que dos meses de horror podrían cambiar a una persona de manera tan drástica.

—¿Te sientes diferente?

Ren parpadeó hacia él. Hoseok miró a Mir. El hombre inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. Nadie más alrededor del fuego lo miraba.

—No, no lo creo, ¿por qué, me veo diferente? —Ren se rio casi inmediatamente después de la pregunta—. Bien, esto debe ser raro. Todas las arañas que metí en tu cama. ¿Cómo te sientes al dejar que el pasado sea el pasado y comenzar de cero?

Hoseok quería sonreír ante eso. Quería decirle que sonaba como una gran idea, pero que no podía hacerlo. Aún no.

—¿Está Yugyeom por aquí?

Lamentó la pregunta casi inmediatamente después de que se le escapó de la boca. ¿Por qué preguntar por Yugyeom? Sabía lo que iba a pasar cuando estuviera a solas con el hombre. Sexo. Los compañeros querían sexo. ¿Era eso realmente algo para lo que estaba preparado? ¿Algo que él pudiera manejar?

—¿Yugyeom? Sí, él se fue a buscar algo de comida para nosotros.

—¿Nos la está buscando?

—Claro, él y Namjoon no querían dejarnos empezar a vagar por nuestra cuenta. Supongo que nos quiere a todos en el mismo lugar en caso de que algo suceda.

Los omegas alrededor del fuego, los que no querían mirar a nadie ni a nada, se estremecieron ante esas palabras.

La sonrisa de Mir vaciló. Ren ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Supongo que eso tiene sentido. De hecho, voy a regresar y esperar junto al fuego. Si lo ves, dile que me desperté.

—¿Quieres ver a tu hermana? Boram también ha estado muy preocupada por ti.

El corazón de Hoseok se estrelló. Por supuesto, querrían verla, y quería verlos a todos. Se sentía como el mayor tonto del mundo por no pensar en eso antes. 

—¿Dónde están?

—Con el campamento de Namjoon, —dijo Mir—. Por ahí.

Hoseok miró. Apenas podía distinguir el próximo fuego entre los árboles y los arbustos.

—Han estado yendo y viniendo para vigilarte de vez en cuando. Estarán felices de verte.

Hoseok asintió. 

—Tienes razón. Debería... Debería ir a verlos primero.

Le dolía el corazón verlos. ¿Cómo podría haber regresado a su pequeño campamento, solo, sin al menos ir a ver a su hermano y hermana?

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? —Preguntó Ren.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza, sin molestarse en mirar al hombre. 

—No.

Él estaba en una misión. Sungyeol y Boram estaban allí. Necesitaba verlos con sus propios ojos y asegurarse de que estaban bien. Él los necesitaba. Quería caer en los brazos de su hermano y llorar, reír y celebrar.

Casi podía oírlos, casi verlos...

—¡Te tengo!

La mano alrededor de su boca retuvo el grito antes de que Hoseok pudiera soltarlo.

La familiar sensación de un cuerpo poderoso y desnudo detrás de él, el hedor del sudor y la suciedad, y la adrenalina y el terror, todo se le vino encima y lo golpeó con fuerza.

Big Red. Big Red estaba aquí, e hizo que Hoseok se sintiera tan débil e indefenso como un niño mientras lo levantaban del suelo y lo arrastraba a la oscuridad, lejos del fuego, de su familia y amigos.

Entonces el resto de los gritos comenzaron.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoseok pateó, golpeó y forcejeó con Big Red. Sentía como le arrastraba cada vez más hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Lejos de sus amigos. Su familia. ¡Estaban muriendo! ¡Los dragones los habían encontrado! _¡YUGYEOM!_

Hoseok llamó al hombre una y otra vez, gritando el nombre del dragón debajo de la mano sobre su boca, pensando en su rostro, queriendo verlo de nuevo.

A él no le importaba el emparejamiento. Él lo aceptaría. Lo aceptaría y sería feliz mientras Big Red no se lo llevara de vuelta. ¡Por favor no dejes que Big Red se lo lleve de vuelta!

Algo enorme, poderoso y animalístico chocó con ellos, derribando el viento de los pulmones de Hoseok y enviándolo a él y a Big Red al suelo.

Hoseok no podía respirar al principio. Él no podía moverse. Jadeó para respirar, resoplando contra la tierra y la roca debajo de su cuerpo. Él vio su propia sangre. Se había arañado en algunos lugares, pero no podía sentirlo. Lo único que sí sentía era el poco aire que podía aspirar en su garganta.

Como si estuviera tratando de respirar con una paja obstruyéndole la garganta.

Big Red y el animal cayeron y giraron en el suelo junto a él. Algo salió disparado, golpeando a Hoseok en la cara.

Él gritó y cayó. Al menos fue el impacto que necesitaba para poder respirar nuevamente. Se arrastró lejos de la lucha, debajo de uno de los pinos, y avanzó lentamente detrás de un espeso arbusto.

Sus piernas temblaban y se levantó solo para ponerse de rodillas cuando se negaron a cargarlo.

Él no podía moverse. No podía moverse y se sentía tan débil como el día en que no pudo abrir los ojos. Observó la lucha desde su escondite. Big Red finalmente logró cambiar a su forma de dragón, pero no antes de que Hoseok pudiera oler toda la sangre derramada de su cuerpo.

Era otro dragón que rodaba con él, cortándolo con sus escamas afiladas. Era Yugyeom.

Hoseok no había sido capaz de decirlo al principio, pero ahora podía hacerlo. Ese era Yugyeom. El corazón de Hoseok se aceleró. Le quemaron los ojos y sintió la sincera necesidad de llorar en ese momento.

Su compañero había vuelto por él. Yugyeom había venido por él, otra vez.

Mejor aún, iba a ganar esta pelea. Hoseok podía saberlo por la forma lenta en que Big Red comenzaba a moverse cuando el dragón negro que tenía encima se deslizó a su alrededor, como una serpiente en medio de una comida aplastada.

Esos ojos grandes y dorados miraron a Hoseok justo cuando esos dientes se clavaron profundamente en el cuello de Big Red, hasta que más sangre brotó de esos labios escamosos y de la herida mortal que se estaba creando.

Big Red se crispó, luego se quedó quieto. Yugyeom no soltó al hombre, no durante varios largos minutos, hasta que el hedor de su cuerpo llegó a la nariz de Hoseok.

Era como si quisiera esperar para estar absolutamente seguro de que Big Red no volvería a la vida.

Hoseok no lo culpaba por eso. De ninguna manera.

El dragón, una criatura de aspecto feroz, finalmente dejó caer la garganta del dragón rojo de su boca. El dragón rojo cayó inerte al suelo. Esta vez no hubo más sacudidas, y Hoseok se quedó a solas con Yugyeom.

Yugyeom se le acercó.

Hoseok se tensó. A través de los arbustos, el dragón podía verlo claramente, y no permitía que se interpusiera en su camino mientras caminaba entre las hojas, las ramitas y las ramas. Podía haber matado al arbusto con la forma en que lo aplastó, su rostro se inclinó hacia adelante y las ventanas de la nariz se abrieron y se cerraron antes de que su lengua se apagara.

Esa era su forma de atrapar un olor. Hoseok sabía mucho sobre dragones.

Pero este no era cualquier otro dragón. Este era _Yugyeom_. Hoseok lo conocía. Más o menos

¿Alguna vez había visto a Yugyeom así? Él no lo creía. Había visto las alas del hombre cuando había volado sobre la montaña para que Baekhyun pudiera visitarlos, pero nunca había visto a Yugyeom en su forma completa de dragón.

Era... jodidamente aterrador como el infierno, pero también era tan hermoso que no podía soportarlo. Las escamas, los dientes y esos ojos que lo miraban y lograban brillar incluso en la oscuridad de la noche donde la luna y las estrellas no podían alcanzarlos.

Hoseok tenía que tocarlo. Extendió su mano con dedos temblorosos, y cuando su piel hizo contacto...

Frío. Muy frío. Era impactante. Los dragones del clan de Big Red habían estado fríos, pero no tan fríos como este. Yugyeom podría haber hecho aparecer escarcha alrededor de su piel si eso era lo que realmente quería.

La piel del brazo de Hoseok se puso de gallina, cuando tocó las escamas del dragón negro. Era casi incómodo, pero no se apartó.

A él le gustaba. Su cuerpo lo anhelaba. El calor de su propio cuerpo parecía desaparecer cuando el frío entraba en el corazón de Hoseok. Hoseok se cubrió el frío y volvió a calentarlo y comenzó a sentirse vacío.

No emocionalmente vacío, sino físicamente. Había algo en esto, algo acerca de tocar a Yugyeom en su forma de dragón que lo hacía desear ser _llenado_.

Hoseok se apoderó de ese hocico con la otra mano. Se acercó más, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría ese frío en sus labios cuando los presionó sobre el hocico de Yugyeom.

Más frío, seguido de más calor, y el dragón soltó un suave y casi arrullador sonido.

A Hoseok le encantó. Quería saber si Yugyeom estaba frío por todo el cuerpo. Se acercó más, listo para quitarse la ropa en ese mismo momento...

Yugyeom cambió bruscamente a su forma humana. Hoseok miró al hombre y lo recorrió con la mirada todo lo que podía en la oscuridad.

Yugyeom lo besó con fuerza en la boca.

El shock inmediato se desvaneció rápidamente, reemplazado por una necesidad tan fuerte, tan desesperada, que Hoseok estaba seguro de que nunca más volvería a sentir algo tan increíble en toda su vida.

Nunca había _deseado_ con tanta desesperación en su vida. Ni siquiera era un beso, sino un aplastamiento de sus labios. Un _reclamo_.

_Oh Dioses._

Hoseok enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yugyeom, desesperado por mantener al hombre allí, para acercarlo aún más y...

Yugyeom lo empujó hacia abajo, con fuerza.

Por un segundo, Hoseok pensó que el hombre iba a despojarlo de sus ropas y tomarlo, y lo que quería, por se quedó atónito cuando el hombre se separó de él.

—Lamento hacer esto, pero tengo que irme.

—¿Qué?

—Quédate aquí. —Yugyeom lo besó desesperadamente una vez más, y esta vez se sintió un poco más parecido a cómo debería sentirse un beso. El problema fue que terminó en un instante.

Entonces Yugyeom se fue. Se había ido tan rápido que Hoseok apenas se dio cuenta de que el hombre escapaba de él.

Parpadeó ante el dosel de árboles sobre su cabeza, se sentó e intentó seguirlo.

Sus débiles piernas no lo permitieron, y luego escuchó los gritos de nuevo, los gritos de guerra, y recordó que había otros dragones tratando de llevarse a los omegas a su clan con ellos.

Hoseok no quería quedarse quieto. Por mucho que sabía que debería hacerlo, necesitaba encontrar a su hermano y hermana. Él era su hermano mayor y necesitaba encontrarlos.

Él podría hacerlo mientras permanecía en el suelo y fuera de la vista, ¿verdad?

Correcto.

Hoseok apretó los dientes, obligando a sus piernas a trabajar. Iba a hacer esto y no iba a detenerse. A él no le importaba lo que dijeran o hicieran los demás. Iba a encontrar a Sungyeol y Boram.

Le costó un poco ponerse en pie. Hoseok se aferró a las ramas de los árboles para mantener el equilibrio y se movió por el bosque.

Cuanto más se acercaba, mejor podía escuchar la pelea y en algunos casos hasta podía verlos a través de los arbustos y los árboles.

Tanta pelea. Yugyeom debía ser un dragón realmente poderoso.

Pero, espera, no, también había más dragones luchando. Hoseok recordó el nombre que le habían dicho a Namjoon, pero ¿quién era ese otro dragón? Todos parecían iguales. Eran dragones negros, a diferencia del clan de Big Red, que tenían una gran cantidad de colores, pero aún podía distinguirse entre ellos.

Debe haber sido una cosa de apareamiento. Era lo único en lo que Hoseok podía pensar, y, de cualquier forma, estaba contento de tenerlos aquí ayudándolo a él y a su familia.

Alguien lo agarró por la nuca. Hoseok lanzó un grito y arrojó su puño a la cara de quien fuera que lo agarraba.

Sungyeol gritó y lo dejó caer. 

—¿Qué diablos?

Hoseok miró a su hermano. Pensó que sus ojos se iban a salir de su cabeza.

Bueno, su único ojo. Sungyeol se frotó el otro donde Hoseok lo había golpeado.

—¡Hoseok! —Boram se precipitó en sus brazos, abrazándolo, derribándolo antes de que pudiera controlar lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

—Boram. —Hoseok le devolvió el abrazo. Él debía haberla apretujado demasiado fuerte porque ella chilló.

—No puedo respirar.

—No me importa.

Él la besó en la cara solo porque podía, porque apenas le habían permitido verla desde que habían sido secuestrados.

Entonces Sungyeol se acercó a él, lo abrazó sosteniéndole como si Hoseok se fuera a desvanecer si lo dejaba ir.

Hoseok suspiró. Él y su gemelo no habían estado lo que se dice en sintonía desde que eran pequeños, pero ahora más que nunca, Hoseok quería agarrar a su hermano con fuerza y no dejarlo ir nunca.

Lo que significaba que Sungyeol tenía que ser el primero en retroceder. 

—Deberíamos salir de aquí. No es seguro que nos quedemos.

Hoseok no quería moverse ni una pulgada. 

—Yugyeom está ahí. Él se encargará de esto.

Sungyeol negó con la cabeza. 

—No estoy hablando de volver a la manada sin ellos. Solo necesitamos escondernos en algún lugar por ahora antes de que nos vean.

— _Oh_. —Esa parecía una buena idea. Hoseok deseó haberse dado cuenta de eso antes porque ahora probablemente sonaba paranoico.

—Vamos.

Sungyeol tomó a Hoseok de su mano y tiró de él hacia arriba. Hoseok trató de no ayudar para no pesar tanto, ya que sus extremidades todavía se sentían perezosas, como si fueran arrastradas por pesas, pero a Sungyeol no pareció importarle o preocuparle. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto cuando él y Boram le llevaron.

Eran mucho más rápidos que Hoseok. Estaba sorprendido por su habilidad para mantenerlo de pie. No había pensado que era tan lento, pero ahora, mientras comparaba su velocidad. Él sabía que era verdad. Hoseok tenía una larga recuperación por delante de él.

—Por aquí. —Hoseok tiró de ellos hacia la derecha.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Sungyeol siguió, obligando a Hoseok a llevar a su hermano en la dirección que él quería.

—Yugyeom me dijo que esperara allí. Tenemos que ir allí.

No quería que su compañero se preocupara por él cuando regresara y no pudiera encontrarlo. Afortunadamente, Sungyeol y Boram decidieron moverse en la dirección a la que Hoseok intentaba llevarlos, por lo que no tuvo que pelear demasiado con ellos.

Encontró el lugar fácilmente. El cuerpo de Big Red todavía estaba allí. Hoseok se había olvidado de eso. Miró a su hermana, esperando que la visión de un hombre muerto no la molestara, pero simplemente soltó la mano de Hoseok y examinó la escena que la rodeaba, como si determinara si era un lugar adecuado para esconderse o no. 

—Esto es bueno, —anunció finalmente—. Sungyeol, cuida de Hoseok, traeré a algunos de los otros aquí.

—¿Qué?

Sungyeol asintió antes de que Hoseok pudiera decir otra palabra, y luego ella se fue, desapareciendo en la noche, de regreso a la batalla.

—¡Boram, espera!

—Déjala. Ella puede hacerlo.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Estás loco? ¡Ella podría lastimarse!

—Ella ha estado haciendo cosas como esta para los otros omegas en ese clan desde que nos secuestraron. Estará bien. No es una niña.

Hoseok quería discutirlo un poco más. No es que fuera mucho mayor que Boram, de todas maneras, pero realmente tampoco quería que ella se fuera. Él todavía se sentía su protector. Se dejaría someter a miles de cosas horribles solo para mantenerla a salvo e intacta.

Y allí estaba ella en su arduo trabajo, precipitándose al peligro.

Él sabía que eso era algo del punto. Hoseok quería que su hermana estuviera a salvo para que no se traumatizara, y podría seguir tomando sus propias decisiones sin miedo.

Él simplemente no quería que ella lo hiciera ahora mismo.

Sungyeol insistía en que esperara, y dado que Hoseok confiaba en Sungyeol para que lo moviera mucho más rápido, no tuvo más remedio que esperar.

Afortunadamente, Boram regresó en cuestión de minutos. Ella trajo a Ren y Mir junto con varios de los otros omegas que habían sido prisioneros de Big Red durante mucho más tiempo.

Jadearon y se encogieron al ver el cuerpo de Big Red, lo que obligó a Hoseok a explicar que estaba muerto.

Algunos de ellos fueron al cuerpo y lo patearon un par de veces. Hoseok no podía culparlos exactamente.

Boram se fue por segunda vez, pero esta vez, cuando regresó, estaba sola y con una sonrisa en la cara.

—La lucha ha terminado. ¡Ganamos!

Hoseok parpadeó. 

—¿Lo hicimos?

No podía haber durado más de quince minutos.

Boram asintió.

Sungyeol ayudó a Hoseok a ponerse en pie. 

—¡Lo hicimos! ¡Ellos están retrocediendo! ¡Vamos a estar bien! Yugyeom pregunta por ti, Hoseok.

El calor subió por el cuello de Hoseok, y una excitación mezclada con la ansiedad a la que no estaba remotamente acostumbrado le golpeó con fuerza.

—¿Él está bien?

Pregunta estúpida. Las posibilidades eran bastante buenas de que él estuviera bien. Muy bien para estar preguntando por él.

Boram asintió, sonriéndole a Hoseok como si estuviera entregándole las mejores noticias posibles en el mundo. 

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. ¡ _Todos_ estamos bien! Yugyeom y Namjoon enviaron a esos dragones con sus colas metidas entre sus piernas, ¡y L también regresó! ¡Está vivo! ¡Todos vamos a estar bien!

—¿L ha regresado? —Sungyeol sonó repentinamente interesado en esa información.

Bueno, ¿por qué no estaría interesado? L había sido uno de los dragones que ayudó a salvar su vida. Solo tenía sentido que quisiera saber que el dragón estaba a salvo.

Boram asintió. 

—¡Sí! ¿No es maravilloso?

Hoseok tragó saliva, asintiendo. 

—Sí. Yo solo…

Hoseok cortó lo que iba a decir a continuación cuando Yugyeom corrió hacia el pequeño claro. Estaba mucho más sangriento ahora que cuando había huido para ayudar con la pelea. Las heridas profundas estropeaban su pecho y brillaba de sudor bajo la luz de la antorcha que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

Hoseok no pensó, sólo actuó. Se levantó de un salto y corrió torpemente hacia los brazos del shifter dragón. Yugyeom le abrió su único brazo, dándole la bienvenida contra su pecho.

Y era la mejor sensación que Hoseok hubiera sentido en el mundo entero.

—Estás despierto, —dijo Yugyeom, como si hubiera querido decir eso desde el momento en que vio a Hoseok.

—Estás vivo, —jadeó Hoseok.

Todos sus miedos y preocupaciones sobre estar emparejado con un dragón se fueron por la ventana. Él podría tratar con ellos más tarde. En este momento, iba a atender a su compañero.


	5. Chapter 5

Yugyeom siseó mientras Hoseok limpiaba suavemente sus heridas. Desafortunadamente, eso requería que Hoseok tuviera que separar parte de la piel de los cortes y verter un poco de agua fresca en ella para limpiar la suciedad y, en algunos casos, pequeñas piedras y astillas.

Yugyeom se tensaba cada vez que Hoseok tenía que hacerlo, pero lo tomaba todo muy bien.

—Dioses, esa maldita mierda. —Yugyeom apretó sus manos en puños. Se sentó en un tronco mientras Hoseok trabajaba detrás de él. Era apenas más alto que el hombre cuando estaba sentado y Yugyeom era el que estaba sentado.

Era un recordatorio de su poder, pero al mismo tiempo, los pequeños silbidos y estremecimientos demostraban que Yugyeom también era capaz de lastimarse.

Hoseok no quería que doliera. Aunque Yugyeom probablemente no lo necesitaba, Hoseok quería protegerlo de eso.

Hoseok trató de ser más amable, pero pensó que moverse más despacio lo empeoraría. Simplemente prolongaría el dolor.

—Supongo que ese dragón tenía garras afiladas, —dijo, presionando la piel en su lugar para que pudiera sanar mejor—. No tenías esto cuando me besaste.

—No, —contestó Yugyeom, sonando como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración en algunos momentos—. No, no lo tenía. Él era un bastardo astuto. Espero que esté muerto.

Hoseok miró al hombre. Se paró detrás de Yugyeom mientras trabajaba en los hombros del hombre, por lo que solo podía ver la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras miraba hacia la corriente. 

—¿No estás seguro de si está vivo o muerto?

Yugyeom negó con la cabeza. 

—No. Lo sé bien, porque nos curamos rápidamente. Dioses, no lo suficientemente rápido. —Yugyeom apretó las manos otra vez—. Eso apesta.

—Supongo que sí.

Hoseok se inclinó. Había limpiado las heridas con agua, y ahora quería limpiarlas de otras maneras. Dejó que su lengua se deslizara a lo largo del lugar donde la piel de Yugyeom había sido cortada.

Yugyeom se tensó. 

—Hoseok, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Hoseok retiró su boca. 

—Te estoy lamiendo.

Yugyeom ladró una carcajada. 

—Sí, lo sé, pero ¿por qué estás haciendo eso? No es que no me guste ni nada, —agregó rápidamente.

Hoseok sonrió ante eso. 

—Supongo que todavía estás aprendiendo un poco acerca de, bueno, mi clase.

—¿Esto es algo de los tuyos? —Yugyeom le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos cálidos y acogedores. Ya no estaban del color dorado de su dragón, pero la oscuridad a la luz de las estrellas era suficiente para hacer que Hoseok quisiera hundirse profundamente en ellos.

—Bueno, algunos omegas, no todos, y supongo que incluso algunos alfas y betas, nuestras lenguas pueden... solo ayuda. Contra la infección.

Yugyeom parpadeó ante eso. 

—¿Wow en serio?

Hoseok asintió. 

—Ajá. —Se inclinó y presionó su lengua contra las heridas otra vez. Lamió las líneas donde su compañero tenía cortes y no entre ellos. Quería que esto fuera lo más sencillo y fácil posible. Eso significaba no abrir esas heridas nuevamente.

—Esto ayuda al proceso de curación, ¿verdad?

Hoseok asintió. 

—A veces. —Deslizó su lengua a lo largo de otra de las heridas. Él sabía a sal, a piel y un poco a sangre que se mezclaba en su lengua. La única otra persona por la que Hoseok había hecho esto era Sungyeol. Se raspaban las rodillas mucho cuando eran niños, pero no lo habían hecho en años.

No había forma de que Sungyeol supiera así. Hoseok no estaba seguro de si podía recordar el sabor de Sungyeol, pero ciertamente no era nada como esto.

A él le gustó. Él quería más de eso. Incluso podría haber sido un error comenzar a lamer las heridas de Yugyeom porque ahora que Hoseok había comenzado, no podía parar.

Y su polla se estaba poniendo dura. Por lo menos, estaba interesado. Si continuaba, iba a necesitar hacer algo. De hecho, él podría necesitar algo de eso en este momento.

Yugyeom se estremeció. 

—Dios, tu lengua está tan caliente. No puedo... —Yugyeom se inclinó hacia adelante, separando su piel de la boca de Hoseok—. Joder, eso es una locura.

Hoseok sonrió. 

—Espero que en el buen sentido.

Yugyeom se giró y lo miró a sus ojos dorados una vez más. Hoseok había pensado que los ojos de dragón solo se volvían rojos, por este nuevo color era hermoso de ver.

El tipo de belleza que mantendría a Hoseok como rehén.

—De una manera muy buena.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un largo minuto. Hoseok era muy consciente del espacio que lo rodeaba y del hombre frente a él. No podía mirar hacia otro lado y no quería hacerlo.

Sabía lo que Yugyeom quería de él, pero no podía evitar preguntar de todos modos.

—¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo, ¿no?

Esos orbes dorados ardieron positivamente. Yugyeom se giró en el tronco para mirar a Hoseok. Tomó a Hoseok por sus caderas, esas poderosas manos agarrándole fuertemente, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo.

No del modo en que Big Red lo habría tocado.

Yugyeom acercó a Hoseok entre sus rodillas, mirándolo como si fuera... especial.

—Quiero eso más que nada en el jodido mundo en este momento. No tienes idea de cuánto.

Un miedo agudo llenó el corazón de Hoseok. Miedo a ser tocado y a ser tomado. Él no quería eso, realmente no quería.

Sin embargo, estaba bastante seguro de que lo quería con Yugyeom.

—¿Dolerá?

Yugyeom negó con la cabeza. 

—No, cariño, nunca te lastimaría.

Se sentía como un niño por hacer estas preguntas. Como si el tuviera que saberlo. 

—Yo estaba... estaba despierto, más o menos, cuando hablabas con Sungyeol y Boram. ¿Es verdad? ¿Que eres mi compañero?

Yugyeom frotó sus manos arriba y abajo por los brazos de Hoseok.

—Si eso es verdad. Lo supuse cuando te vi por primera vez. Yo sabía que eras el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida, y quería estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo.

Hoseok sonrió ante eso. 

—Me preguntaba por qué no querías soltar mi mano.

Yugyeom se rio entre dientes. 

—Era una buena mano. Yo quería seguir sacudiéndolo.

Hoseok se sintió... un poco más caliente de lo que pensaba que estaría. ¿Era esto normal? ¿Este calor acumulándose dentro de él?

—Nunca he tenido un compañero antes.

—Esa es la idea, se supone que solo tenemos uno. Con suerte. — Yugyeom sonrió ante eso—. Haré todo lo posible para que no quieras dejarme.

—No te dejaría, —dijo Hoseok rápidamente, sacudiendo la cabeza, y apenas logrando mantener sus ojos en el hombre. Era vergonzoso hablar así, pero era necesario decirlo—. Tú... eres genial. Me salvaste. Salvaste a mi hermano y mi hermana. Hay gente aquí que ni siquiera conozco y... van a estar bien ahora. Gracias a ti.

Yugyeom extendió la mano, tocando la mejilla de Hoseok con su mano dorada. Hoseok lo calentó.

Baekhyun había dicho una vez que los dragones estaban extrañamente fríos, pero Hoseok no había podido calentar los cuerpos de los otros dragones que lo habían sacado del clan de Big Red. Siempre había estado frío e incómodo. Esto… Esto parecía diferente. ¿El emparejamiento ayudaba con eso? ¿Parecía especial debido al emparejamiento?

Hoseok tragó saliva. 

—Estoy tan jodidamente asustado ahora, pero quiero hacer esto. No quiero pensar en _ellos_ cada vez que... te quiero a ti.

Hoseok se inclinó. Presionó su boca contra la de Yugyeom, contento cuando el hombre le devolvió el beso, permitiendo que se subiera a su regazo.

Hoseok envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yugyeom. Los ojos negros del hombre de repente se abrieron de par en par y apretó los dientes a través de un pesado siseo.

Hoseok tiró de sus brazos hacia atrás de repente cuando se dio cuenta de que sus brazos habían raspado las heridas en los hombros de Yugyeom.

—¡Lo siento! —Hoseok miró rápidamente para asegurarse de que los cortes en su piel no se hubieran abierto. Él se inclinó hacia delante, presionándolos firmemente contra su carne para que todo encajara correctamente.

—Tal vez no deberíamos hacer esto, al menos hasta que te pongamos algunas vendas. —Incluso mientras Hoseok lo decía, sabía que solo se daba excusas para no dejar que Yugyeom lo reclamara.

Yugyeom negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. 

—Definitivamente vamos a hacerlo. Uno no puede escapar de un hombre como ese y salir ileso, cariño.

—Pero tus heridas…

—No es tan malo. Son solo cortes poco profundos. Solo tenemos que tener cuidado de no tocarlos, ¿verdad? Entonces, si quieres, puedes hacer algo más de esa cosa de lamer. Me gusta eso.

El calor trepó desde cuello de Hoseok hasta su rostro y orejas. 

—Me gusta, también. Tienes buen sabor.

—Tú también.

Yugyeom tiró de la cara de Hoseok hacia adelante para que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo. Los ojos de Hoseok se cerraron, y esta vez fue él quien se estremeció.

—No te quedes sentado allí, —dijo Yugyeom, con sus manos tirando de las caderas de Hoseok hacia delante y hacia atrás, animándolo a moverse, a girar las caderas y mecerlas.

Hoseok lo hizo, cautelosamente. Al principio no creía poder alcanzar el ritmo, pero cuando sus duras y cubiertas pollas se juntaron, Hoseok jadeó y de pronto encontró su ritmo.

Y a él le gustó. Mucho.

—Dios, —suspiró Hoseok. Había estado preocupado por todo esto y realmente no lo había sabido. No era el sexo lo que temía, realmente no. Era la idea de estar tan dañado que no le gustara. Que solo fuera capaz de pensar en Big Red y en todos sus otros hombres.

Big Red estaba lejos de sus pensamientos. Apenas en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Estando tan cerca de Yugyeom, cara a cara, ayudaba mucho con eso.

Miró directamente a Yugyeom a los ojos, a su rostro fuerte y atractivo, con esa mandíbula cuadrada y la sombra oscura de su barba incipiente.

Hoseok esperaba que nunca se afeitara. Lo tocó, amando la sensación áspera contra su mano. Quería sentirlo contra sus labios y su mandíbula.

—N… nunca te afeites esto, —dijo, jadeando sus palabras porque parecía que no podía sacarlas todas.

Yugyeom le sonrió. 

—Te gusta.

Sonaba como sin aliento, como Hoseok se sentía, lo cual era algo bueno. A Hoseok le gustaba saber que era capaz de hacerle eso a un hombre tan poderoso. Le hacía sentir poderoso. Como si tuviera el control.

—Sí. —Hoseok lo besó en la boca, luego en su mejilla, y la punzante sensación de esos bigotes se sentía tan bien como esperaba. Besó esa mejilla otra vez, gimiendo cuando Yugyeom apretó más de sus caderas, tirando de él hacia adelante con más fuerza.

Podía correrse así, realmente podía, pero eso no sería suficiente. Quería algo más que andar desnudo mientras estuviera de humor para eso.

—Te quiero a ti dentro de mí. Ahora mismo. Borrar a todos los que alguna vez estuvieron ahí.

Yugyeom asintió. Sus manos tiraron del botón de los pantalones de Hoseok, separando los dientes de metal de la cremallera con su mano extendiéndose dentro y palmeando la polla de Hoseok.

La cabeza de Hoseok retrocedió ante la oleada de súbito placer. Tan bueno. Eso era increíble.

Hoseok estaba honestamente sorprendido. Había temido que comenzara a rememorar los tiempos en que lo habían secuestrado, que no sería capaz de ayudarse a sí mismo.

No. Solo pensaba en estar aquí con Yugyeom, y el cuerpo de Hoseok vibraba contra el hombre, con su polla palpitando en la mano de Yugyeom, listo para que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. 

—Más. Yo no... no quiero correrme así.

—¿Quieres correrte conmigo en ti? ¿Quieres mi polla dentro de ti?

Hoseok asintió.

—¿Quieres que te muerda?

Hoseok asintió de nuevo.

—Bien. —Los dientes de Yugyeom salieron. Largo y afilados. Sorprendieron a Hoseok por una fracción de segundos antes de darse cuenta de que todo estaba bien. Esos dientes no iban a morderlo para lastimarlo. Iban a morderlo para reclamarlo.

Yugyeom miró a Hoseok a los ojos, como si esperara que él dijera que no quería esto después de todo, que cambiara de opinión, pero eso no iba a suceder.

—Hazlo. Lo quiero. No me hagas esperar más o no te perdonaré.

Yugyeom le sonrió, y comenzó a apartar sus ropas.

Hoseok se inclinó sobre sus rodillas, dándole espacio al hombre. Estas túnicas no eran tan bonitas y gruesas como las que Yugyeom había usado la primera vez que se conocieron. Estas eran más finas, como si no necesitara ropa adecuada para protegerse, sino andar con sigilo y viajar fácilmente.

Además de que eran fáciles de quitar. Hoseok podía ver ahora que era una parte importante de la tela.

Él miró hacia abajo entre ellos cuando se reveló la polla de Yugyeom. Su pene era grueso, con la cabeza ligeramente oscura, casi roja brillante, y una gota de esperma estaba formándose allí.

Eso era por él. Hoseok no estaba roto porque Yugyeom aún podía sentir esa clase de lujuria por él.

Eso hizo temblar a Hoseok, la tensión dentro de su cuerpo se enroscó aún más.

Yugyeom parecía estar más cerca del borde que Hoseok. Eso tenía que ser doloroso.

Dioses, ¿encajarían? Hoseok ya no era virgen, pero lo único bueno de que esos dragones repugnantes lo desvirgaran era que ninguno de ellos había estado bien dotado. Casi como si hubieran estado tratando de compensar algo con su crueldad.

Hoseok extendió la mano, vaciló, y luego miró a Yugyeom antes de finalmente tomar la polla del hombre con su mano.

Esta era la única parte del hombre que era cálida. Hoseok sintió un calor real en la columna de su pene, las palpitaciones y sus jadeos hacían que valiera la pena.

Hoseok sonrió. 

—¿Esto te gusta?

—Mucho. —Yugyeom cerró brevemente los ojos, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y sonrió antes de mirar a Hoseok con esos ojos oscuros. —Sería más agradable así. Levanta las caderas un poco más.

Hoseok hizo lo que le dijo, aunque no iba a mentir, se sorprendió un poco por la orden, y luego se apretó cuando sintió el toque de dos dedos presionando contra su agujero.

—Créeme, te gustará esto.

Hoseok tragó saliva. Apenas conocía a este hombre, pero conocía sus instintos y asintió. 

—Confío en ti.

Con todo lo que tenía dentro de él, confiaba en Yugyeom.


	6. Chapter 6

—Eso se siente… loco.

Yugyeom se río de él. A Hoseok le gustaba el sonido, pero también quería que lo tomaran en serio.

—No es gracioso —jadeó, aunque como que lo era.

Probablemente parecía ridículo en ese instante, pero nada de eso importaba. Lo único importante era el maravilloso roce de esos dedos presionándose contra su agujero.

Nunca había jugado consigo mismo ahí atrás. No había visto para qué. Cuando había querido tocarse en la noche o en la ducha, su polla había sido el blanco más fácil.

Ahora sabía lo inocente que había sido en realidad. Esto no solo se sentía bien, la provocación se sentía maravillosa. Su polla palpitó y Hoseok supo que si Yugyeom seguía, quizás lograra hacer que se viniera sin tocarle la polla ni una vez.

Eso sería algo asombroso, pero Hoseok quería más que lo reclamara.

—Mételos… métemelos —jadeó—. Quiero sentirlos.

Todo lo que Yugyeom había hecho hasta ahora era girar sus dedos por el anillo de músculos, haciendo que Hoseok vibrara y respirara con dificultad. 

—Aún no. —La voz de Yugyeom era baja. Sonaba complacido con lo que le estaba haciendo sentir a Hoseok. Era un sonido increíble. Hoseok hizo rodar sus hombros, pero no pareció expulsar el incremento de energía en su interior.

—¿Por qué no? —Hoseok lloriqueó. No pudo evitarlo. De pronto le pareció tan… mezquino que su compañero se lo negara.

—Porque no quiero hacerte daño. Ponte sobre manos y rodillas. 

Hoseok parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Justo acababa de ponerse cómodo recostado sobre las piernas del hombre. No quería moverse ni una pulgada.

—Confía en mí. Te va a gustar.

Hoseok se imaginó que tenía que hacer lo que se le decía. Yugyeom parecía seguro de sí mismo, y Hoseok estaba algo curioso.

Se levantó del regazo de su compañero, miró alrededor por un buen sitio, y entonces se puso a cuatro patas.

Yugyeom se rio de él.

—Me refería a que mirases hacia el otro lado, pero así está bien.

Hoseok se puso de rodillas.

—¿No me quieres dar la cara?

—No es eso, pero así está mejor de hecho. —Yugyeom se puso de pie y caminó hasta ponerse detrás de Hoseok. Se apoyó sobre una rodilla, sus manos se agarraron a las caderas de Hoseok—. Avanza un poquito, apóyate en el tronco.

—Pensé que me querías sobre mis manos y rodillas. —Hoseok creyó saber hacia dónde se dirigía esto, y la nueva posición hizo que su tensa polla palpitara, y sus testículos dolieran con la necesidad de que los tocaran.

—Así es, pero confía en mí en esto. Dijiste que confiabas en mí, ¿cierto?

Hoseok estaba tan expuesto de esta manera. Sus pantalones alrededor de los muslos, el culo perfectamente a la vista de Yugyeom para que lo mirara, y las manos del dragón asentadas con comodidad en sus caderas.

Por primera vez, cada pulgada de Yugyeom se empezaba a sentir cálida.

Hoseok asintió.

—Confío en ti.

—Bien.

Hoseok pensó que escucharía más del otro hombre, más palabras de aliento, más de algo.

En cambio, sintió que algo más tibio, más húmedo, tocaba su agujero, y casi pega un condenado brinco.

_—¡Ah!_

Hoseok tuvo que volver la cabeza para ver qué era lo que Yugyeom estaba haciendo, y no lo pudo creer cuando vio la cara del hombre entre sus piernas, lamiéndolo _ahí_.

—¿En serio… estás haciendo…? _¡Oh!_

Se sentía tan bueno. Demasiado bueno. Que no podía creer lo bueno que se sentía, y cuando esa lengua se metió en él, Hoseok estuvo más que feliz de darle la bienvenida a ese toque.

La resbaladiza lengua se introdujo más, abriéndolo, retorciéndose y haciendo que las garras de Hoseok salieran sin su consentimiento. Lo hizo perder el control.

Nunca, ni en un millón de años hubiera pensado en hacer algo así por placer, pero Dioses, se sentía tan bueno. ¿Por qué nadie nunca le había dicho sobres estas cosas?

—¡Oh, Dioses, sigue… sigue haciendo eso!

Yugyeom así lo hizo. No replicó, ni sacó la lengua. La introdujo más profundo, incluso, y Hoseok tuvo que preguntarse cómo fue que hizo eso.

Hoseok no pudo soportarlo más. Estiró la mano hacia abajo, palmeándose a sí mismo. Frotó su polla fuerte y rápido, su orgasmo aproximándose, y se sintió incapaz de detenerlo.

Así que lo dejó venir. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se apretó con fuerza, incluido su agujero alrededor de la lengua de Yugyeom, pero el hombre no la sacó mientras Hoseok gemía y se sacudía contra el tronco, empujando su culo contra la lengua de Yugyeom, queriendo mucho más, aun cuando se semilla tibia y húmeda salía disparada al puño que lo bombeaba.

Y entonces se relajó. Hoseok perdió la capacidad de mantenerse erguido. Colapsó contra el tronco, jadeando, intentando desesperadamente de alejar las estrellas que habían aparecido ante sus ojos, pero que no se iban.

Cuando Yugyeom lo agarró, jalándolo contra su pecho, besándole el cuello de Hoseok y acurrucándolo, Hoseok no se pudo mover. Se sentía indefenso ante el toque de Yugyeom, pero fue el mejor tipo de indefensión que hubiera sentido alguna vez.

Quería sentirse indefenso ante este hombre. Quería dejar que Yugyeom hiciera lo que le diera la gana con él.

—¿Te gustó?

Hoseok tembló cuando la rasposa barba le arañó el cuello y el hombro. Asintió:

—Sí.

—Así lo creí. —Yugyeom sonaba increíblemente complacido consigo mismo. Su mano se movió, acariciando gentilmente la erección medio dura de Hoseok.

Hoseok se estremeció cuando el hombre embadurnó sus dedos con un poco de su semilla.

—Te va a gustar esto muchísimo más.

Hoseok tragó saliva. Supo a donde irían los dedos de Yugyeom antes de que el hombre los llevara de vuelta a su agujero.

El cuerpo entero de Hoseok se sentía muy sensible. No estaba seguro de cómo iba a levantarla de nuevo para su compañero, pero en este punto, estaba bien con dejar que el dragón hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Era lo justo después del maravilloso orgasmo que Yugyeom le había dado, después de todo.

Hoseok jadeó cuando sintió que esos dedos no solo presionaban contra su agujero, sino que se metían. Primero uno y luego el otro. 

La estirada ardió, pero no dolió. Fue incómodo en el peor de los casos, pero apenas duró antes de que esos dedos se movieran profundamente dentro de él, y entonces Hoseok suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Yugyeom.

Se alejó rápidamente.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas. No tiraste de nada.

Hoseok gruñó cuando Yugyeom encontró algo en lo más profundo de él, y lo acarició.

—D…desearía que tuvieras los vendajes adecuados.

—¿Por qué?

Hoseok tragó saliva con fuerza, apretando los dientes.

—Para poder tocarte mejor, sin preocuparme de rozar tus heridas.

—Sanarán rápido. —Yugyeom le aseguró, pero igual gruñó. No fue un gruñido de dolor, pero algo cercano a eso. Una frustración que Hoseok jamás había escuchado en otro hombre.

Bueno, no dirigida a él.

—Esto no podía haber pasado en un momento más inconveniente. Quiero follarte en una cama. Quiero tomarte por horas y disfrutar cada minuto de ello.

Hoseok se estremeció cuando esos talentosos dedos los estiraron más. ¿Acaso Yugyeom había metido otro dedo en él? Dioses, esperaba que así fuera. Eso se sentía bien.

Yugyeom flexionó su cuerpo contra la espalda de Hoseok. Hoseok tembló y jadeó cuando sintió la pesada longitud de la polla del hombre deslizándose contra la raja de sus nalgas. Miró hacia atrás justo cuando la cara de Yugyeom se adelantó.

Estaban tan cerca para besarse. Todo lo que Hoseok tenía que hacer era inclinarse un poquito más y estaría ahí.

—Vas a tener que estar lo más silencioso que puedas. No querrás que los otros te escuchen.

Hoseok se había olvidado por completo de la posibilidad de ser escuchado. Cerro la boca y miro a su alrededor, como para asegurarse de que estaban solos.

Yugyeom se rio por lo bajo, sus labios rozando la concha de la oreja de Hoseok, el aliento cálido se deslizó por un costado de su cuello de arriba abajo.

—Un poquito tarde para asegurarse de que no tenemos audiencia, ¿no?

Hoseok negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca es demasiado tarde.

Ahora que el tema había sido sacado a colocación, se iba a esforzar para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos por el resto de… su apareamiento. El sexo. Iba a ser follado.

Esos dedos se doblaron y acariciaron algo en lo profundo de Hoseok. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido largo y ruidoso.

Yugyeom puso su mano sobre la boca de Hoseok. Hoseok no se detuvo. Continúo gimiendo mientras Yugyeom movía sus dedos, haciendo que Hoseok cantara sus alabanzas.

O algo así.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Hoseok asintió. Yugyeom sacó su mano solo cuando pudo dejar de gruñir y jadear como… bueno como un coyote en celo.

—Cuando regresemos a casa te tomaré como se debe —Yugyeom prometió, metiendo todavía más sus dedos—. Te haré el amor frente a la fogata y te morderé el cuello como debería. Nadie se acercará a ti sin nuestro permiso, y cada noche serás mío, así.

Yugyeom terminó su discurso metiendo sus dedos profundamente de nuevo, esta vez dejando que se entretuvieran con el punto dulce de Hoseok.

_—¡SÍ!_

Hoseok no estaba seguro si estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su compañero o gritando de placer. Quizás un poquito de ambos. Estaba bien que algunas veces fuera ambas.

Cuando Yugyeom sacó sus dedos, Hoseok pensó que moriría por la pérdida. Gimió, y miró para atrás, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra y preguntar por qué Yugyeom se había detenido, sintió la presión de la punta roma de la polla de Yugyeom contra su agujero.

Empujó hacia adelante, estirando el musculo, y Hoseok dejó que el hombre entrara con muchísima más facilidad de lo que había pensado.

Hubo un poquito de dolor, definitivamente ningún recuerdo aterrador.

Todavía estaba aquí. Todavía podía respirar, todavía era él mismo y todavía se sentía seguro.

Gracias a los Dioses. Hoseok gruñó, su cabeza cayó sobre sus manos contra el tronco mientras era llenado; el cuerpo entero quemándole del súbito calor que había creado un incendio dentro del cuerpo de Hoseok.

—Eso es —Yugyeom siseó. Luego Hoseok sintió esas manos sujetando su cintura. Fuerte y apretado. Más tarde tendría moretones, pero una parte de su cabeza les dio la bienvenida. Quería esos moretones. Quería la prueba de esto, que le demostraran que no había sido un sueño.

Hoseok inclinó sus caderas hacia adelante, deslizando su polla ida y vuelta.

—¿Te gusta?

Hoseok asintió.

—Mucho. Más fuerte.

Yugyeom se detuvo, soltó una breve risotada.

—Bueno, como desees.

Hoseok le gruñó de vuelta.

—Lo quiero.

—Lo sé cariño. —El agarre de Yugyeom en las caderas de Hoseok de repente fue mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido incluso un minuto atrás.

Olvídense de los moretones. El dragón iba a dejar marcas en el cuerpo de Hoseok que durarían por muchísimo tiempo.

Y a Hoseok le importaba una mierda, porque el dolor junto con el placer de las súbitas estocadas hizo su placer mucho más completo.

Hoseok gimió mientras era empalado una y otra vez.

¡Mierda! No podía hacer mucho ruido, pero Dioses, no podía evitarlo. Era una sensación tan maravillosa. No podía tener suficiente, y cada vez que trataba de contenerla, parecía hacer que el placer fuera mucho más grande.

Yugyeom envolvió su brazo por el medio de Hoseok, jalándolo hacia atrás contra el poderoso pecho del hombre mientras su polla se metía una y otra vez.

Los únicos ruidos que hacía eran unos suaves gruñidos en el oído de Hoseok. Era como que no tenía ni de cerca, la mitad de los problemas que Hoseok estaba teniendo.

¿Era un experto? Tenía que hacer que la parte receptora de la transacción se sintiera tan condenadamente bien.

—No te contengas. —La voz de Yugyeom fue un tosco gruñido. No fue una amenaza, pero hubo algo que puso a Hoseok muy consiente de él. De la fuerza del brazo de Yugyeom, de la fuerza con que su polla se metía y salía.

Hoseok casi pudo hacer un mapa de cada pulgada de músculo en el hombre mientras era sujetado de esa manera.

Era intoxicante. El que este poderoso alfa, este dragón nada menos, lo quisiera, estuviera dispuesto a protegerlo y mantenerlo a salvo, era una de las sensaciones más satisfactorias que Hoseok había sentido en su vida.

Era casi mejor que el sexo que Yugyeom le estaba dando en ese momento.

Yugyeom movió su mano, deteniendo el movimiento de sus caderas brevemente antes de empezar a acariciar la polla de Hoseok al mismo tiempo que sus estocadas.

Hoseok jadeó. Solo se mantenía erguido por el brazo de Yugyeom alrededor de su cintura, de otra manera se hubiera derretido en un charco a los pies del hombre.

—S… sigue haciendo eso.

Yugyeom besó y lamió a lo largo del cuello de Hoseok. Hoseok se estremeció, esperando por el mordisco, pero no llegó.

—Mueve tus caderas hacia atrás contra las mías.

Hoseok se tensó.

—¿Q… que?

Miró a Yugyeom. El hombre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro que Hoseok nunca había visto antes. Era algo que le prometía… mucho más sexo. Definitivamente más placer.

—Mueve tus caderas con las mías.

—Yo… Hoseok no supo a dónde mirar, o en dónde poner sus manos. Se acomodó para sostenerse con fuerza del brazo de Yugyeom—. No sé qué hacer.

—Es fácil. —Yugyeom retrocedió lentamente. Fue doloroso, y Hoseok tuvo miedo de que se saliera por completo. No quería. La cabeza de la polla de Yugyeom permaneció dentro del cuerpo de Hoseok, y eso solo, fue suficiente para hacerlo temblar en los brazos de Yugyeom.

—Cuando empuje de vuelta hacia adentro, tú empuja el culo contra mí. ¿Entendiste?

Hoseok asintió, aunque no creía que pudiera hacerlo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a darle placer a Yugyeom de esa manera? Básicamente el hombre estaba haciendo todo el trabajo y haciéndolo bien para ambos. No es que Hoseok se quejara, pero casi quería dejarle todo el trabajo a Yugyeom solo porque sabría mejor qué era lo que le gustaba.

Excepto que ahora Yugyeom decía que le gustaría que Hoseok hiciera algo. No que se quedara allí arrodillado y lo aceptara.

Hoseok respiró hondo. Empujó hacia atrás contra la polla de Yugyeom cuando se deslizó con suavidad hasta la empuñadura de vuelta en él.

Como si se estuviera deslizando en casa.

Yugyeom hizo un sonido que podía haber sido un gruñido, o que podía haber sido un ronroneo. Hoseok no estaba seguro, pero supuso que eso significaba que estaba haciendo algo bien.

Así que lo hizo de nuevo cuando Yugyeom se volvió a meter en él. Y entonces otra vez, y otra vez, hasta que moverse así, dejo de ser embarazoso y se sintió más natural para él.

No solo natural, sino correcto. Hoseok pensó que tenía el control cuando antes, Yugyeom gimió al empujar en él, pero esto era mucho mejor. Apretó su agujero en torno a la polla que entraba y salía, como intentando mantenerla adentro tanto como fuera posible, y esta vez Yugyeom sintió como si fuera él, quien batallaba para no derretirse.

—¿Te gusta? Yugyeom lo miró agudamente, sus ojos el color dorado de su dragón. Hoseok vio su propio reflejo en ellos y supo cuál sería la respuesta. —Absolutamente. —Yugyeom lo volvió a besar, sosteniendo a Hoseok con fuerza contra su pecho, y sus movimientos aumentaron de velocidad. La línea final estaba justo sobre esa colina.

Su compañero y el competirían por tener el primero.

Hoseok ganó la carrera. A pesar de haber tenido ya un orgasmo, terminó primero con un gemido. Yugyeom absorbió el sonido con su boca. 

Su mano llegó a la parte posterior de la cabeza de Hoseok, manteniéndolo en su sitio, su lengua metiéndose en la boca de Hoseok y fue… fue…

Una tercera vez. Hoseok se vino una tercera vez, este orgasmo, barriendo sobre él casi inmediatamente después del segundo, y entonces sintió la ráfaga de una calidez que se disparaba en su interior. 

La semilla y el olor de Yugyeom se volvieron uno con los de Hoseok justo antes de que Yugyeom se saliera.

Sus dientes se alargaron en su boca. Sus dientes de dragón. Mordió con fuerza en un lado del cuello de Hoseok, disparándole su veneno, haciendo a Hoseok suyo.

Y entonces el dolor lo golpeó, y el siguiente grito de Hoseok, no fue uno de placer.


	7. Chapter 7

—¿No podías haber esperado para eso?

Yugyeom se tuvo que esforzar para no ver a L. Miró a su compañero, acariciando la mano del hombre, deseando que pudiera abrir esos ojos.

Hoseok había pasado demasiado tiempo con esos hermosos ojos azules cerrados.

L lo empujó con el pie.

Yugyeom le gruñó.

—Déjame en paz.

—No podemos —Namjoon dijo. El hombre tenía los brazos cruzados, pero estaba claro que era el menos enojado con el nuevo giro que los acontecimientos habían tomado—. Todavía tenemos algunos días de viaje. Sé que no quieres moverlo, pero tenemos que continuar. Hemos permanecido quietos por suficiente tiempo.

Yugyeom odiaba que tuvieran razón. También odiaba haberle hecho eso a su compañero.

El veneno que había vertido en su compañero con la mordida no solo cementaría su apareamiento, sino que también le permitiría a Hoseok, vivir tanto como Yugyeom. 

Si es que sobrevivía a la fiebre que la mordida le había producido.

Lo que así sería. Yugyeom ni siquiera iba a considerar la idea de que no lo haría.

L, sin embargo, parecía tener algo extra desagradable en el culo hoy. Probablemente porque había estado a punto de morir en una misión con la que no quería continuar.

—No nos vamos a detener. No llegué hasta aquí para salvar a todos estos malditos omegas para detenernos ahora. Nos vamos, ahora mismo.

Yugyeom iba a perder la maldita cabeza.

—Tan solo necesito un poco más de tiempo. Con otro par de horas la fiebre podría bajar. El agua fría de la corriente lo está ayudando.

—¿Y tú que eres? ¿De sangre caliente? —L le replicó.

Yugyeom le volvió a gruñir a su amigo. No pudo evitarlo.

—¿Qué se te metió en el culo? ¡Es mi compañero de quien estamos hablando!

—Él no es el único omega aquí. —L se cruzó de brazos—. O lo recoges y lo cargas, o lo haré yo. Hay otras vidas en riesgo y no las voy a perder.

—No sabía que te preocuparas tanto por un grupo de shifters animales.

L arqueó una ceja ante eso, como si estuviera aceptando un reto.

—¿Y qué si lo hago?

Yugyeom no quería saber por qué su amigo estaba siendo un idiota y no le importaba, tampoco. Se puso de pie lentamente. Enfrentando al hombre a la misma altura. L no retrocedió.

—La única razón por la que no te patearé el culo es porque mi compañero se está recuperando y tú acabas de regresar de la muerte, de otro modo te haría comer mierda, hijo de puta.

—Hm, me gustaría ver que _intentaras_ eso.

Yugyeom casi lo hizo, hasta que Namjoon se paró entre su objetivo y él. 

—Suficiente ustedes dos. Dioses, hay omegas que dependen de nosotros para llevarlos a casa, y tu compañero esta postrado en cama, Yugyeom. No empieces ahora.

Yugyeom gruñó, alejándose de su amigo. Se arrodilló, presionando su mano fría en la frente caliente de Hoseok. La fiebre no duraría tanto tiempo. Quizás otro día, pero sabía que sus amigos tenían razón. No podían darse el lujo de quedarse ahí, y Yugyeom no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie llevara cargado a su compañero.

—Deberíamos llevar solo a Sungyeol y a las mujeres de vuelta. El resto no nos es útil.

Yugyeom casi pasa por alto eso. Se puso de pie rápidamente, enfrentando al otro hombre.

—¿Qué dijiste?

L se encogió de hombros.

—La mayoría de estos omegas ni siquiera son coyotes. Son de otra manada.

—La manada de Baekhyun no los despacharía —Namjoon dijo.

—Baekhyun ya no controla nada ahí —L respondió—. Estos son omegas. Los omegas están para cuidar de las manadas mientras sus alfas están lejos cazando y recolectando provisiones. ¿Qué harían tantos omegas extras por una manada como no sea más bocas que alimentar?

—¿Entonces qué es lo que estás diciendo? —Yugyeom sabía que probablemente no debía haber preguntado. Tenía una muy buena idea acerca de lo que el hombre estaba hablando. Era solo que no quería admitirlo, ni siquiera para sí mismo.

Porque L podía tener razón.

—Dejarlos que tomen su propio camino. Son omegas, pero todavía son animales, cuando quieren serlo. Pueden cuidar de sí mismo el tiempo suficiente para encontrar otra manada.

—¿Qué si no pueden? —Yugyeom preguntó—. ¿Qué si mueren buscando manadas que los acepten? ¿Qué si esos dragones los encuentran de nuevo?

—Entonces será su problema. Tantos omegas nos están haciendo más lentos.

Namjoon sacudió la cabeza.

—Dioses, eso es… cruel. Incluso para ti.

L miró al otro dragón.

—¿Cómo así? No estoy pidiendo que den una mierda por lo que le pase a cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Entonces por qué te molestaste en ayudarnos? —Namjoon miró entre Yugyeom y L, como si pensara que Yugyeom debiera tener unas cuantas respuestas—. Sé que odias a los shifters animales, pero dudo seriamente que alguno de nosotros tenga algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Oren.

L gruñó ante la mención del nombre de su compañero muerto. Tampoco respondió a la pregunta de Namjoon. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Yugyeom y Namjoon de pie ahí, perplejos y confundidos sobre cuál debería ser su siguiente movimiento.

Yugyeom sacudió la cabeza.

—Claramente, solo vino por mí.

De pronto sintió los ojos de Namjoon sobre él. Yugyeom tenía que ser un poco más cuidadoso con sus palabras.

—Vino porque yo estaba alterado porque Hoseok había sido capturado. Me sorprendió que llegara a tanto, y lo odio por ser tan imbécil con esto, pero…

Namjoon estiró el brazo y apretó el hombro de Yugyeom con la mano, y fue lo que Yugyeom necesitó para calmarse.

Tomó aire profundamente, y lo dejó salir antes de mirar a su amigo.

Namjoon le sonrió, pero con la tierra en su rostro y la sangre seca en su ropa, se veía cualquier cosa menos amistoso.

—Aunque nos abandone, continuaré contigo. Saldremos de esto, y nos llevaremos a los omegas con nosotros.

—Pero él tiene razón con respecto a ellos. Hay demasiados para que la manada de Baekhyun los reciba. Una manada de ese tamaño no podrá alimentar tantas bocas.

Yugyeom bajó la mirada a su compañero. Las mejillas de Hoseok estaban sonrosadas, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si estuviera luchando contra el calor e incomodidad de la fiebre. Yugyeom quería proteger a su compañero de todo. No quería que Hoseok se despertase y descubriera que le había dicho a la mayoría de los omegas que habían rescatado de ese horrible clan de dragones, que se fueran.

Ya podía ver la decepción que habría en los ojos de Hoseok si descubría algo así.

Namjoon se frotó la mandíbula, a todas luces pensando en una solución.

—Maldición si lo hacemos, y maldición si no lo hacemos. Si no llevamos a los otros omegas con nosotros, se volverán villanos. Si lo hacemos, entonces hacemos más lento nuestro viaje y nos arriesgamos a ser capturados y asesinados, y eso antes de las consecuencias que vendrán si tenemos éxito y logramos llevar a estos omegas de vuelta a la manada apropiada.

Yugyeom se frotó la cara, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Eso no era lo que quería escuchar de ti.

Namjoon le sonrió, aunque no fue con alegría.

—Perdona amigo mío, pero sin importar lo que pase, la carga de estos omegas tendrá que caer en alguien.

Mierda. Si alejaban a los omegas para que se defendieran por ellos mismo, no había que decir qué iba a pasar. Si rescataban a los omegas, fácilmente podían estar condenando a la manada de Baekhyun a morir de hambre en el invierno que se avecinaba.

Yugyeom le echó una mirada a su compañero una vez más, sintiendo que el instinto protector surgía en él. Entonces una idea hizo clic.

—Podemos hacer que algunos omegas se apareen con algunos dragones de nuestro clan.

Los ojos de Namjoon se abrieron como platos. Retrocedió un paso.

—¿Qué? —Soltó una risotada burbujeante—. Estás loco.

—Soy completamente serio. —Y ahora que la idea ya estaba a campo abierto, Yugyeom no la pudo apartar—. Chanyeol dijo que estar apareado con Baekhyun lo ha ayudado. No es solo la cama tibia en la noche, es la compañía, tener a alguien a quién proteger. Sé de varios dragones que querrían algo así. Aaron podría mostrarse interesado. Sé que ha estado extrañando algo de… compañía intima.

—Alguien para follar, querrás decir. Aaron está caliente y quiere poner la polla en algo.

—¡Dioses, estoy tratando de ser educado!

—¿Por qué? —Namjoon miró a su alrededor—. Nadie nos está escuchando y él está frito.

Namjoon señaló a Hoseok, lo que le recordó a Yugyeom de agacharse de nuevo y poner su mano fría en la frente de su compañero.

Empapó el calor, tratando de bajar el calor corporal de su compañero.

Era frustrante. Habría sido un simple vuelo de vuelta a casa. Solo había sido encontrar a los dragones que causaban el problema, pero ahora que sabían a dónde iban, volar de vuelta a casa hubiera tomado horas, contra los días, quizás semanas de viaje por tierra. 

—Tú no quieres alejar a los omegas por él, ¿cierto?

Yugyeom asintió.

—Sí, de eso se trata.

No había razón para esconderlo.

Namjoon suspiró.

—Todo esto parece estar llegando en mal momento, ¿no es así?

Yugyeom no respondió. Namjoon ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Bueno, está bien. Me sentaré entre los omegas y veré si pasa que alguno me encuentra lo bastante hermoso para aparearse conmigo.

Los ojos de Yugyeom se abrieron inmensos. Miró a su amigo, que estaba parado ahí como si se estuviera preparando para algún gran sacrificio.

—Tú no harías eso.

Namjoon se sacó algo de pelo de la cara. En verdad necesitaba amarrárselo atrás.

—Si soy el primero en dar el salto, entonces, quizás los otros allá en casa estén más… cómodos con la idea. No veo que Chanyeol vaya a tener un problema con esto.

Yugyeom quiso morirse de la risa. Honestamente nunca esperó que Namjoon se ofreciera de esa manera. Él lo mismo podía seguir solo como hasta ahora, o es que había alguien a quien ya le tenía el ojo puesto.

—Chanyeol aprobará la idea. Estoy seguro.

Por supuesto que lo haría. Algunos de estos omegas no solo eran de la manada de Baekhyun, eran sus hermanos, y cualquier cosa que últimamente hiciera a Baekhyun feliz, parecía hacer feliz a Chanyeol.

—Quizás mejore las relaciones entre los dragones y los shifters animales.

—No con todos —Namjoon dijo rápidamente, echando una mirada en la dirección que L se había ido.

—No, no con todos, pero basta con que ayude.

Estaba seguro de eso.

—Tan solo tenemos que regresar a casa sin que ocurran más ataques —Namjoon señaló.

Yugyeom esperaba que no hubiera más, pero no iba a contar con eso.

—Hoseok dijo que el dragón que maté era llamado Big Red. Creo que tenía la impresión de que Big Red era el líder de ese clan, pero no ha habido palabra de quién ha tomado el mando después de que lo matara, o si Hoseok tenía razón.

—Que es por lo que tenemos que seguir moviéndonos.

Por supuesto iban a terminar regresando a eso.

Yugyeom suspiró, recogió a su compañero, tirando de Hoseok más cerca de su pecho. 

Su pareja se estaba calentando mucho. Estaba peor que cuando se golpeó la cabeza. Yugyeom enfrió su cuerpo, tratando de regular la fiebre del hombre. 

Tenía la esperanza de que funcionara.

—Diría que fácilmente podrías dejar que alguien más lo cargara, pero tengo la sensación de que ni te vas molestar con eso.

Yugyeom negó con la cabeza.

—No.

—Si somos atacados, tienes que tener las manos libres. 

Yugyeom le gruñó al hombre.

—Lo sé. Pero todavía soy yo el que lo va a cargar.

Namjoon tan solo lo miró de una manera que a Yugyeom definitivamente no le gusto.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es ser posesivo. Es solo… que necesito evitar que el calor de su cuerpo suba demasiado. Tengo que abrazarlo para que haga eso.

Namjoon lo miró como quien no se cree esa excusa ni un segundo. 

Luego se encogió de hombros, aparentemente dejándolo ir.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices.

— _Lo_ digo.

La estúpida sonrisita en el rostro de Namjoon era de las que Yugyeom quería sacarle de la maldita boca de un puñetazo, pero se pusieron en movimiento juntando a los otros omegas, para gran disgusto de L, que había estado sentado con el hermano y la hermana de Hoseok.

Entonces fue momento de continuar.


	8. Chapter 8

Hoseok se despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza que había tenido en años. Gruñó, levantando su mano hasta su sien. Cualquier cosa para detener ese maldito latido que le pateaba el culo. Todo estaba tan malditamente brillante. Definitivamente ya no estaban a mitad de la noche.

Cuando le mordió, cuando Yugyeom le había reclamado.

—¿Estás despierto ya, pequeño lobo?

Hoseok frunció el ceño, luego sonrió al darse cuenta de por qué se sentía como si estuviera en un bote.

Era porque su compañero lo estaba cargando. No es de extrañar que se sintiera tan complacido y cálido. 

—Soy un coyote.

Yugyeom le sonrió. 

—Por supuesto, lo siento.

¿Se suponía que Hoseok debía... mencionar algo sobre el sexo? ¿El mordisco que Yugyeom le había dado? ¿Algo de eso? ¿Qué se decían dos personas después de hacer el amor?

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente esta vez?

Eso parecía lo suficientemente seguro.

—Más de lo que esperaba, —dijo Yugyeom. —Casi un día y medio, y todavía tenemos un largo camino por recorrer para llegar a casa.

Hoseok estaba bien con eso. 

—¿Dónde están Sungyeol y Boram?

—Cerca. Namjoon y L han estado cuidándolos cuidadosamente. El resto de los omegas están aquí, también. ¿Ves?

Yugyeom miró a las dos docenas de omegas que los seguían. Algunos frente a él, otros al costado, pero la mayoría estaban detrás de él. Veinte o más metros atrás, Hoseok podía distinguir el rostro de Sungyeol mientras le decía algo a L y Namjoon.

Namjoon se rio a carcajadas. L gruñó a Namjoon.

—Todos están a salvo, ¿sí?

Hoseok le sonrió a su compañero. 

—Sí. —Se acomodó en los brazos de Yugyeom—. Muchas gracias.

—¿Por qué?

¿Realmente no lo sabía? 

—Por rescatarnos. Por cuidarnos.

Yugyeom lo miró. 

—Siempre vendría por ti. Somos uno ahora. Para el resto de nuestras vidas.

Hoseok levantó su mano hacia su cuello. No dolía como había pensado, considerando lo fuerte que había sido la mordedura.

—Pensé que ibas a sacarme un pedazo de mi cuello.

—Nunca. Sin embargo, gritabas como si te estuviera matando. —Yugyeom apartó la mirada de él—. Me asustó mucho.

Hoseok se rio un poco ante eso, tratando de retenerlo, ya que cualquier movimiento extra de su parte hacía que el dolor en su cráneo estallara.

—Te ríes de la idea de asustarme, ¿verdad?

Hoseok asintió. 

—SÍ, un poco.

—Pequeño tonto.

—Pero te gusto por eso, ¿verdad?

Yugyeom le sonrió de nuevo. 

—SÍ, lo hago.

Esa sensación de calidez y seguridad volvió a golpear a Hoseok. Sus ojos ardieron con la repentina emoción que brotó y se derramó sobre su borde interno. 

—Estoy tan contento de que fueras tú quien vino a buscarme. Me alegra que te hayas cruzado conmigo. Me alegra que mi tiempo con esos dragones tampoco me destruyera.

Hoseok levantó su brazo para limpiar sus ojos. Estaba emocionado, y no en el buen sentido. Pronto habría algo más que el borrón en sus ojos para tratar, y quería tener un cierto control de sí mismo, considerando todo el tiempo que había pasado inconsciente desde que Yugyeom había venido a salvarlo.

—Déjalo salir si quieres dejarlo salir.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza. 

—Es muy embarazoso. No puedo.

—Sí, puedes. No te juzgaré por eso.

Hoseok le creyó, pero aún quería mostrar que podía hacerlo. No quería ser el tipo de pareja que requería atención y cuidado constantes. No quería ser el tipo de compañero que se hacía añicos al más leve de los toques. Había visto a los omegas así, y no los respetaba. Por eso esperaba más de sí mismo.

Hoseok respiró hondo, y luego dio otro respiro. Él parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y miró a Yugyeom con todo el amor y apreciación que pudo reunir. Funcionaba por ahora. No se sabía cuándo estarían a solas, pero si sabía que cuando eso sucediera, se permitiría romper y sacarlo de su sistema de una vez por todas.

—Estoy bien.

Yugyeom le sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Entonces lo estas.

¿Sabía lo que Hoseok estaba planeando? Si lo hizo, entonces él tenía la gracia de no burlarse de Hoseok por eso. Pero, de nuevo, supuso que para eso era una pareja.

—¿Quieres que camine? Creo que puedo caminar.

Yugyeom pareció sorprendido por esto.

—Te acabas de levantar.

—Lo sé, pero quiero intentarlo.

—No eres una carga para mí por necesitar que te lleven.

Hoseok quería creer eso, pero sabía que no era así.

Yugyeom era uno de los tres dragones que vinieron a ayudarlo a él y a sus hermanos, junto con los otros omegas. Iban a ser necesarios para asegurarse de que todos permanecieran seguros. Él necesitaba poder luchar en cualquier momento.

—Quiero intentar caminar.

Hoseok no dejó espacio para discusiones. Empujó el pecho de Yugyeom, poniéndose de pie. Yugyeom mantuvo las manos extendidas, como si esperaran que las piernas de Hoseok cedieran antes de que pudiera atraparlo y Hoseok pensó que habría sido molesto si lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro, pero no Yugyeom. El gesto de protección era conmovedor.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Los omegas continuaron caminando junto a ellos mientras Hoseok movía su pie. 

—Tiemblo un poco, pero puedo hacerlo.

Yugyeom retiró las manos con cierta reticencia.

Hoseok agarró sus manos, tirándolas hacia él.

—Yo... todavía quiero que las dejes sobre mí.

Hoseok tiró de las manos de Yugyeom alrededor de su cintura, por lo que el más alto de los dos hombres se aferraba a él. 

—Puedo caminar y que me toques al mismo tiempo.

Yugyeom se rio entre dientes. 

—Sí, supongo que puedes, pero creo que tu cuerpo está pidiendo algo más.

—¿Está?

Hoseok se miró a sí mismo, luego se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando su compañero.

Su polla llenaba sus pantalones de la manera más obvia y horrible.

—¡Dios!

Se paró directamente frente a Yugyeom, usando el cuerpo del guerrero dragón para protegerse de la vista de cualquier otra persona que pasara por allí.

Yugyeom se rio a carcajadas al oír eso. 

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Eso ha estado ahí durante bastante tiempo.

—¿LO HA HECHO? —Hoseok casi se atragantó con ese grito áspero.

Yugyeom asintió, sus manos deslizándose arriba y abajo por los brazos de Hoseok. 

—Por supuesto. Estabas en los brazos de tu compañero, y la lujuria de nuestro apareamiento sigue siendo fuerte dentro de ti. Naturalmente, ahora que te he mordido querrás más.

—Oh Dios, ¿mi hermano me vio así? ¿Mi hermana? 

—Me temo que sí. Venían a verte de vez en cuando, por supuesto, hice todo lo posible para colocarte de una manera que ellos no lo notaran, pero era, ah, bastante obvio.

Hoseok se cubrió la cara con las manos. No. No, no, no, esto no podría estar pasando con él. Él no podía creerlo. Él no quería creerlo. Era demasiado vergonzoso para él y… quería hundirse en un pozo y pudrirse.

Y Yugyeom, el maldito traidor, no paraba de reírse.

—No es gracioso.

—Lo es. ¿Realmente crees que usarían eso en contra de ti?

—No me importa. No quiero su comprensión. Quiero que no hayan visto mi polla.

—No vieron tu polla, solo la evidencia de ello.

Hoseok miró a su compañero. 

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Yugyeom continuó con su sonrisa. 

—Lo hago.

Su mano se posó en la parte posterior del cuello de Hoseok, y lo empujó hacia adelante para un beso suave y sensual.

El primer instinto de Hoseok fue alejarse del otro hombre, dejando que su enojo y humillación se pudrieran. Por supuesto, nunca era tan simple. Casi en el instante en que sus bocas se encontraron, todos esos malos pensamientos se desvanecieron, dejando solo el deseo de que Yugyeom hiciera lo que le había hecho a Hoseok en el arroyo.

Él quería eso de nuevo. Quería que Yugyeom lo tomara, que lo follara, que quizás no lo mordiera otra vez, sino cualquier cosa. En este momento, él quería cualquier cosa que el hombre estuviera dispuesto a darle.

—¡Estas despierto!

Hoseok retiró la boca de Yugyeom al oír la voz de Boram.

Ella lo abrazó antes de que él pudiera prepararse. Hoseok se apartó de ella con toda su parte inferior del cuerpo, no queriendo que esa parte de sí mismo estuviera cerca de ella.

Apenas pareció notar su incomodidad. 

—¡Pensé que nunca abrirías los ojos!

—Gracias por la fe que tenías en mí, —dijo, todavía alejándose de ella, solo satisfecho cuando ella finalmente lo liberó.

_Realmente_ esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta. Dioses, por favor, que no se dé cuenta de lo que estaba escondiendo.

Ella no. Boram se volvió hacia Yugyeom. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero parecía poco entusiasta. 

—¡Deberías haberme dicho que estaba despierto! ¡Hubiera venido a verlo antes!

—Solo me desperté.

Yugyeom levantó sus manos en señal de rendición a su hermana.

—Me disculpo. La próxima vez seré más rápido en traer a mi pareja de regreso a ti.

—Umm, ajá. —Era gracioso cómo Boram pudo extender ese simple sonido. A veces Hoseok no sabía lo que estaba pensando, y daba miedo. Casi siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando su gemelo, pero cuando no lo hacía, no lo llenaba de inquietud, pero los pensamientos de su hermana eran un misterio.

Boram miró entre ellos. Hoseok vio la forma en que se le erizaron las fosas nasales, y él se tensó, esperando que la comprensión la golpeara.

Si así fuera, ella era una maestra de esconderlo mientras le sonreía a Hoseok y Yugyeom.

—Voy a caminar un poco con Sungyeol. Le diré que quieres pasar un tiempo a solas con Yugyeom.

Hoseok no quiso suspirar de alivio. Simplemente salió de esa manera. 

—Gracias.

Boram asintió. 

—Te veré en el próximo descanso.

Ella vaciló, luego se acercó una vez más para otro abrazo. Hoseok una vez más las arregló para mantener su parte inferior del cuerpo lejos de ella, pero por suerte el abrazo terminó rápidamente.

Entonces Boram salió corriendo para unirse a Sungyeol.

El corazón de Hoseok fue con ella, pero solo eso. Era como si todas sus emociones y sentimientos estuvieran anclados aquí. Justo al lado de Yugyeom.

Por mucho que quisiera pasar más tiempo con su hermana y volver a ver a su hermano, Yugyeom ya había ocupado el espacio más prominente en el corazón de Hoseok.

La mano de Yugyeom tocó el hombro de Hoseok. 

—Estarán bien. Los llevaremos a todos a casa.

Hoseok asintió. 

—Bien. —Miró al hombre más alto y le sonrió—. Gracias por todo. Esto significa mucho.

La cara de Yugyeom cambió, la expresión contenida se desvaneció de sus facciones. 

—No deberías agradecérmelo demasiado. —Puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Hoseok, ayudándole a mantenerse derecho mientras comenzaban a caminar de nuevo. Lo cual era algo bueno ya que Hoseok realmente necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse.

—¿Por qué no?

El hecho de que Yugyeom estuviera teniendo problemas para mirarlo no era un buen augurio para su estado de ánimo. Algo estaba pasando. 

—Mientras te recuperabas de mi mordida, surgió algo. Algo que tu manada podría no ser capaz de manejar.

Hoseok parpadeó. 

—Algo... ¿peligroso?

—De alguna manera. —Yugyeom suspiró—. Hay demasiados omegas aquí. Demasiados para que un clan de tu tamaño pueda acoger y alimentar durante los meses de invierno.

Necesitó varios segundos para procesar esa información en su cerebro y luego lo comprendió todo de golpe.

—Mierda.

Hoseok miró a su alrededor. Muchos de los omegas habían pasado junto a él cuando se había detenido para abrazar a su hermana, pero podía verlos a su alrededor. Algunos charlaban y se reían entre ellos mientras caminaban. Parecían no tener cuidado en el mundo, pero aún quedaban los otros, los otros que caminaban en silencio con Ren y Mir, los omegas que habían pasado suficiente tiempo con Big Red y sus dragones que era como si ellos hubieran perdido pedazos de sus almas. Solo al mirarlos, Hoseok podía ver que no había forma de que pudieran valerse por sí mismos en el invierno. Es posible que ni siquiera fueran capaces de hacer nada por su manada, no tan pronto. Morirían si nadie los aceptaba, pero ninguna manada podía darse el lujo de alimentar a las personas que no podían trabajar.

Si no los aceptaban, probablemente se congelarían o morirían de hambre. Si los aceptaban, otros en su manada pasarían hambre. Los ánimos se inflamarían y los problemas aumentarían.

Había manadas que se habían desmoronado por menos. Su manada podría haberse derrumbado si Baekhyun no hubiera corrido hacia Chanyeol y hubiese exigido al compañero dragón alfa y a pesar de eso, la manada casi se derrumba de todos modos.

—¿Qué...? mierda, ¿…qué vamos a hacer con ellos? —Hoseok miró a Yugyeom— ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? Tienes un plan, ¿verdad?

Lamentó haber puesto esto en los hombros de su compañero en el instante en que esas palabras salieron de su boca. Yugyeom, Namjoon y L habían hecho más de lo que debían al apresurarse detrás de Hoseok y sus hermanos. Yugyeom podría haber cogido a Hoseok y dejar a los demás en manos de Big Red y nadie lo habría culpado por ello.

Y aquí estaba Hoseok, exigiendo incluso más de lo que ya había dado.

—Es posible que tengamos un plan.

Hoseok parpadeó. Él no esperaba que saliera tan simplemente. 

—¿Lo tienes?

Yugyeom asintió. 

—Aunque no te va a gustar.

—¿Qué podría ser peor que ser secuestrado por dragones que quieren aparearse contigo?

Yugyeom hizo una mueca ante esas palabras, y el estómago de Hoseok se hundió. Oh. Ahora sabía por qué no le gustaría. Yugyeom iba a sugerir que su clan hiciera lo mismo que Big Red.

La sensación de hundimiento en su estómago sólo empeoró por el grito de batalla encima de su cabeza, y la sombra que pasó sobre el dosel cuando un dragón muy grande se abalanzó hacia abajo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hoseok instintivamente se agachó cuando la sombra pasó por encima. El dosel de los árboles ocultaba al dragón, pero el silbido de las alas batiéndose y el llanto de pájaro hacía obvia de que era esa sombra.

Los omegas gritaron y Yugyeom les gritó. 

—¡NO CORRAN! ¡NO SE DISPERSEN! 

Era muy tarde. Eso fue exactamente lo que hicieron los omegas. Corrieron despavoridos y salieron corriendo, huyendo, incluso los que habían estado caminando como muertos. Una nueva vida repentina brotó en ellos y corrieron con rapidez.

Hubo más gritos en los árboles cuando algo pesado se abalanzó una y otra vez, levantando a su escandalosa presa y llevándosela.

Hoseok encontró la mano de Yugyeom y la apretó con fuerza. 

—Yugyeom.

El terror, a diferencia de todo lo que había experimentado alguna vez, lo golpeó con fuerza. Miró a sus hermanos, justo a tiempo para ver a Sungyeol empujar a Boram fuera del camino cuando un par de garras cayeron para agarrarlo y el dragón se echó hacia atrás en el aire con facilidad.

—¡NO!

Hoseok intentó correr hacia su hermano. Yugyeom lo detuvo. 

—¡No, no te muevas! Te cogerán.

—¡Se han llevado a Sungyeol!

Yugyeom presionó sus labios, luego buscó algo. Fuera lo que fuera, no lo encontraría antes de que L rugiera y volara hacia el cielo.

Se transformó en su forma de dragón negro tan rápido que su ropa no tuvo la oportunidad de derretirse en sus escamas, y se trituraron bajo la tensión de esa increíble transformación.

Entonces él salió disparado por el cielo. ¿Para salvar a Sungyeol? Hoseok esperaba que así fuera. No le importaba si estaba siendo egoísta. Él quería que su hermano volviera con él. Quería que L rescatara a Sungyeol antes de ir tras cualquiera de los otros omegas y Hoseok se sentiría culpable de tener pensamientos como ese más tarde. No importaba.  

—Mierda, —maldijo Yugyeom, y luego movió a Hoseok hacia uno de los pinos más gruesos. Las agujas le pincharon las manos cuando Yugyeom lo empujó hacia abajo, obligándolo a retroceder bajo las ramas.

—Quédate ahí, no te muevas, volveré por ti.

Hoseok no tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera abrir la boca para responder a eso antes de que Yugyeom comenzara a cambiar. Sus alas negras salieron primero, se abrieron de par en par, y luego se lanzó al cielo.

**❃**

Sungyeol gritó. No solo por el dolor en su costado donde las garras lo habían atrapado, sino por la altura en la que estaba. Ya no podía ver a la gente debajo de él, y el verde de los árboles podría haber sido una alfombra cubierta de musgo. Si él se caía, moriría.

Probablemente iba a morir, y el dragón que lo sostenía chillaba con sus garras curvadas que se clavan más profundamente en el medio de Sungyeol.

Iba a vomitar y luego iba a morir. ¡Oh Dios!

Sungyeol apenas escuchó el segundo chirrido de dragones. Había pensado que era solo el sonido de más dragones del clan del que había escapado. No. No era así. Ninguno de los dragones del clan que lo había capturado era de color ónice.

Este era. Era... uno de los dragones que había venido a salvar a Hoseok. ¿L?

El nombre acaba de aparecer en su cabeza. No podía estar seguro de por qué. No era como si pudiera distinguir a los dragones, pero solo tenía un sentimiento al respecto.

Y cuando L extendió sus garras mucho más grandes y las hundió en la parte inferior del ala de su enemigo, el dragón lanzó un grito agudo, y dejó caer a Sungyeol.

**❃**

Hoseok no pudo contenerse. Realmente no pudo. No había abandonado exactamente la seguridad de su escondite, realmente no. Salió de debajo de las ramas un par de veces, pero no se alejó mucho. Lo suficientemente lejos como para poder agarrar la mano más cercana de uno de los omegas en busca de un lugar para esconderse. O una omega que estaba congelada por el pánico.

Logró llevar a Mir bajo la seguridad del árbol con él, junto con otros tres omegas que habían estado en el clan de Big Red más tiempo que él. No sabía si debería salir por otro. Estaban muy justos en su escondite, y ¿qué pasaría si lo atrapaban?

Mir agarró la mano de Hoseok. 

—No vayas. Ellos te verán.

Hoseok no quería ir, pero no quería admitir que tampoco quería ir. Afortunadamente, tener a Mir pendiente de él así era la única excusa que necesitaba para quedarse.

Hoseok aceptaría todas las excusas que pudiera para no volver a salir, aunque sabía que, si refugiaba a más omegas, estaría de vuelta viviendo esa horrible existencia. Si se quedaría dónde estaba.

Los otros omegas se aferraban a él, como si la conexión de Hoseok con Yugyeom de alguna manera también los mantuviera a salvo.

Hoseok no tenía idea de dónde se escondía su hermana, o dónde estaba Sungyeol tampoco. Odiaba esto. Odiaba no saber nada, odiaba querer regresar y encontrar a sus hermanos, pero que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirle a estos asustados omegas que lo dejaran ir para que pudiera hacerlo.

Y, sobre todo, odiaba no saber si Yugyeom estaba a salvo o no. Se le ocurrió que Hoseok no se había molestado en verificar sus heridas, o incluso preguntar cómo se sentía después de despertarse en los brazos del hombre.

Hoseok no era un hombre que rezara. Pensaba que los viejos dioses estaban muertos, personalmente. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero en este momento de desesperación, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que Yugyeom volviera a él.

Entonces él juntó sus manos y rezó. Rezó a cualquiera que escuchara. Le rezó al viejo Dios Coyote, al Dios de los Dragones, e incluso al Dios de la Luz, básicamente cualquier cosa en la que pudiera pensar rápidamente.

Nadie respondió. Por supuesto. Esa era la forma en que funcionaba. Se suponía que solo debía confiar en la fe o algo así. Tan estúpido, pero quería que funcionara tanto que siguió haciéndolo.

El único impacto que parecía tener era cuando Hoseok abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que los demás sentados a su alrededor también rezaban, como si estuvieran siguiendo su ejemplo.

Hoseok reprimió un gemido. Al menos los mantenía en silencio y nadie a su alrededor lloraba. Eso era una ventaja.

Tenía que pensar en algo. Tenía que haber alguna razón por la cual esto todavía estaba sucediendo. Yugyeom había matado a Big Red. Entonces, ¿quién estaba a cargo? ¿Otro dragón asumió el control como alfa? ¿Era así como esto iba a funcionar ahora? Si es así, ¿por qué volver? ¿Aparte de la venganza?

Tal vez solo estaba buscando la lógica y la razón donde no existía y eso era algo deprimente.

Un fuerte ruido sordo y tembloroso resonó a tres metros de donde Hoseok y los otros omegas estaba encogidos de miedo. Él inhaló bruscamente. Los omegas jadearon y se abrazaron. A Hoseok no le importaba ser un cobarde y detenerlos en ese momento.

El dragón era de color dorado. Definitivamente no era Yugyeom, Namjoon o L. Era grande. Grande era una palabra demasiado pequeña para describirlo. Hoseok luchó por no enfadarse.

Dios, iba a morir. Lo llevarían de nuevo a ese clan. Es posible que ni siquiera lo quisieran como esclavo nunca más. Probablemente solo querían matarlo para vengarse de él por todos los problemas que Yugyeom les había causado.

Uno de los omegas comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Un joven que no podía ser más viejo que Hoseok.

—Quédate quieto, —susurró. Extendió la mano y agarró su mano. Saltó un poco con esos ojos grandes mirando a Hoseok como si realmente no pudiera verlo.

Eso no era bueno. Este chico estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El dragón dio un pisotón. Sin duda, estaba tratando de olfatear más omegas. Hoseok esperaba que los Dioses los protegieran simplemente por todos los olores conflictivos que existían.

—M-Minhyun.

Hoseok asintió.

—Está bien, Minhyun, necesito que te quedes lo más tranquilo y callado posible, ¿vale?

Hoseok susurró las palabras tan bajo que no estaba seguro de si Minhyun siquiera podría escucharlo.

Minhyun lo hizo y, afortunadamente, asintió con la cabeza, aunque todavía tenía los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviera desangrándose a los ojos de un depredador.

Iba a saltar y a correr si Hoseok no hacía algo. Extendió la mano, agarró al hombre por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí. Hoseok lo abrazó como haría con Sungyeol o Boram, si estuvieran allí.

El omega se tensó, inmóvil por este nuevo y confuso giro de los acontecimientos. Eso estaba bien. Mientras no huyera y fuera atrapado por ese dragón, entonces estaba bien.

—Estarás bien. Estás a salvo, —prometió Hoseok. —Quédate aquí. No te muevas No hagas ruido.

El omega lo detuvo y Hoseok sintió los brazos de los otros omegas, incluido Mir, que se enroscaban a su alrededor.

Estupendo. Él de alguna manera se había convertido en su fuerza. No era exactamente lo que había estado buscando, pero allí estaba.

Pareció funcionar, durante los primeros minutos, pero luego el hocico amarillo dorado del dragón se adentró a través de sus ramas hasta su escondite. Los omegas liberaron a Hoseok y retrocedieron mientras esos largos dientes avanzaban lentamente. 

Hoseok y Minhyun se abrazaron como si estuvieran a punto de encontrarse con su creador en las nubes, y cuando esos labios húmedos se retiraron, revelando más dientes cuando el dragón los vio a través de las ramas y agujas de pino, el hocico del dragón repentinamente retrocedió. No solo se echó hacia atrás, sino que el dragón gritó de dolor cuando Yugyeom lo golpeó con las garras y los dientes mordiendo y arañando profundamente al dragón que se había acercado demasiado a su compañero.

Los omegas parecían olvidarse del terror que habían sufrido cuando repentinamente se pusieron de pie y vitorearon, instando a Yugyeom, exigiéndole que matara al dragón amarillo.

Hoseok trató de detenerlos, para evitar que se acercaran demasiado a la lucha, pero no pudo. Salieron corriendo hacia el exterior, rodearon a los dos dragones que luchaban, y Hoseok corrió tras ellos en contra de su mejor juicio.

_Estúpidos_. Imbéciles absolutamente estúpidos. 

Esas colas con puntas afiladas sobre ellas se movían mientras los dragones rodaban y se arañaban el uno al otro, y los omegas apenas parecían darse cuenta del peligro en el que estaban.

Tiró de la parte posterior de la camisa de Mir justo antes de que el hombre fuera golpeado y le destrozaran la cara.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Quédate abajo! —Espetó Hoseok— ¡Te matarán!

_—¡Estén atentos!_

Hoseok echó un vistazo detrás de él justo antes de agarrarse fuerte a Mir y ambos se apartaron del camino antes de que ambos dragones pudieran rodar sobre ellos.

Él y Mir se separaron. Uno de los árboles más delgados se agrietó al ser derribado por la fuerza de los dos dragones que luchaban.

Hoseok soltó una maldición. Eso podría haberle arrancado la cabeza si hubiera estado en medio.

—¡Vamos! 

Hoseok agarró rápidamente a Mir por el codo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan desesperado por rescatar al hombre en lugar de correr lejos de él. A él ni siquiera le gustaba Mir. Tal vez era porque era el más cercano y fácil de agarrar, pero aun así Hoseok lo agarró y comenzó a correr.

No llegó muy lejos antes de que algo poderoso lo agarrara desde arriba. Las garras puntiagudas no solo le rasguñaban, sino que se clavaban en su carne cuando lo levantaron del suelo y se lanzaban al cielo.


	10. Chapter 10

Yugyeom abrió la boca y rugió.

_¡HOSEOK!_

Extendió sus alas y voló tras el bastardo dragón que intentó robar a su compañero. Era rápido, se alzaba más alto en el cielo, pero Yugyeom lo tenía en su punto de mira.

Hoseok gritó y se sacudió. Yugyeom no podía culparlo, pero realmente deseaba que su pareja se quedara quieta. Estaba arriesgándose a que lo dejaran caer.

No. Eso no iba a suceder. Yugyeom no lo permitiría. Iba a atrapar a ese hijo de puta, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

_Ya voy cariño._

Pero el dragón mantenía una buena distancia entre ellos. Volvió a dar la vuelta, lo que provocó que Yugyeom inclinara sus alas y lo siguiera. ¿A dónde iba? Yugyeom rugió hacia él. Tenía que saber que, si intentaba escaparse con su pareja, Yugyeom no le permitiría llegar lejos.

A no ser que…

El dragón amarillo miró hacia atrás. No le sonrió, pero había algo brillando en esos ojos que le permitió a Yugyeom conocer el plan antes de que sucediera.

Su corazón se sacudió cuando el dragón repentinamente dejó caer a su pareja a cientos de metros del suelo.

Yugyeom rugió de nuevo y se zambulló detrás de él. Metió sus alas, apuntando hacia su compañero, quien gritaba y arañaba el aire.

El suelo se acercaba a ellos muy rápido. Yugyeom extendió sus garras, preparándose para capturarlo mientras el suelo corría a su encuentro.

Casi. ¡Muy cerca!

_¡Lo tengo!_

Yugyeom inclinó sus alas, usando la fuerza del aire a su alrededor para deslizarse hacia atrás. Hoseok estaba en pánico. Todavía gritaba, pero se aferró a las garras de Yugyeom como si nada.

Yugyeom tiró al hombre hacia atrás, probablemente demasiado fuerte, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que no debía agarrarle tan fuerte y aflojar, pero eso era lo último que quería hacer después de ver a su pareja casi caer.

Los dragones retrocedieron. No habían sido muchos de ellos. Solo tres o más. Ninguno de ellos tenía omegas en sus garras cuando se retiraron.

Yugyeom rugió tras ellos mientras daban vueltas sobre lo que quedaba de su campamento de viaje. Él quería ir tras ellos. Hubiera ido, pero tenía que pensar en su compañero, así que aterrizó antes de que pudiera hacer algo estúpido.

Aterrizó lejos del campamento, donde ninguno de los otros podría verlo porque había algo que tenía que hacer ahora que Hoseok estaba a salvo una vez más.

Él liberó a su compañero. Los pies de Hoseok golpearon la tierra, pero no parecía capaz de sostenerse. Cayó de rodillas, y Yugyeom se sorprendió al ver que su compañero no besaba el suelo debajo de él.

Yugyeom cambió a su forma de hombre. Se acercó a su compañero, quedándose de pie sobre él, observándolo y asegurándose de que no hubiera daños graves.

Olía solo un poco de sangre. Yugyeom podía ver que provenía de la zona donde ese pedazo de mierda de dragón amarillo lo había agarrado.

Yugyeom se arrodilló. Agarró a su pareja por los hombros.  Girándolo.

Hoseok gritó por la sorpresa, pero luego pareció relajarse cuando se dio cuenta de que era Yugyeom quien estaba con él.

—¿Q… qué estás haciendo?

—Comprobando. —Yugyeom levantó los brazos de Hoseok, e incluso sus piernas, revisando cada punto. La sangre se filtraba a través de la tela de su ropa, pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparse. Su piel tenía heridas de garras, pero sanarían.

—Deja eso. —Hoseok apartó su brazo y se puso en pie rápidamente.

Yugyeom no estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo su compañero, cuando el hombre lo agarró de repente por las orejas y tiró de él hacia abajo para darle un duro beso.

Yugyeom solo se sorprendió por una fracción de segundo. Luego agarró a su compañero con fuerza y le mostró cómo se daba realmente un beso.

Hoseok gimió, pero no se sometió de la forma en que Yugyeom pensó que lo haría, lo que hizo que el beso fuera mucho mejor. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Yugyeom, lo cual fue inesperado, pero también increíblemente excitante.

Yugyeom lo permitió. Él quería que su compañero lo besara así. Disfrutó la sensación de la lengua de Hoseok deslizándose nuevamente por la suya.

El sabor dulce y húmedo de él era maravilloso. Vivo, bueno, fuerte y saludable, ese era su compañero. Él estaba vivo, a pesar de todo, aun siendo arrebatado de él, dos veces, mordido y ahora...

Yugyeom tiró de la ropa de Hoseok.

Hoseok rompió el beso mucho antes de lo que Yugyeom hubiera querido. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Yugyeom parpadeó, retrocediendo ligeramente. 

—Quitarte la ropa. ¿Qué más?

—¿Ahora mismo?

Yugyeom asintió. 

—Por supuesto. Antes de nada.

Tiró de su compañero hacia adelante y lo besó de nuevo. Hoseok pudo haber protestado al principio, pero su boca se abrió fácilmente para la lengua de Yugyeom, y sus brazos se enroscaron fácilmente alrededor del cuello de Yugyeom. Que estaba justo donde pertenecía, en sus brazos.

Yugyeom tiró de la ropa de su compañero. Estaba decidido a obtener lo que quería, ahora, mientras tenía la oportunidad.

—¿Qué... qué pasa con los otros? —Jadeó Hoseok, cerrando los ojos mientras Yugyeom enfocaba su boca en la dulce cicatriz que le había hecho.

Yugyeom negó con la cabeza. Sus frías manos vagaban a lo largo del calor del cuerpo de Hoseok, buscando más calor, amando esa sensación y necesitando mucho más. Quería palpar todo el cuerpo de Hoseok, memorizarlo todo.

—Namjoon y L pueden buscarlos a todos. Los protegerán hasta que regrese.

Hoseok sonrió, su boca se abrió brevemente cuando la mano de Yugyeom se deslizó entre sus piernas, su palma deslizándose contra su polla endurecida. 

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevará eso?

—Al menos una hora.

Hoseok se rio. Yugyeom no lo hizo. Él estaba hablando en serio. No iba a detenerse ni por un segundo hasta que obtuviera lo que quería.

Cayeron sobre la hierba. Las túnicas de Yugyeom estaban rotas, así que era bastante fácil quitárselas. Iba a ser un dolor en el culo regresar a la manada de Hoseok, y a su clan, con su trasero expuesto, pero por lo que él sabía a los shifters no les importaba demasiado ese tipo de cosas.

Hoseok estaba desnudo en segundos, y luego estaban en el suelo. Le picaba debajo de las palmas de Yugyeom, así que solo podía imaginar lo que se sentía la tierra seca y la hierba muerta en la espalda de Hoseok, pero al hombre más pequeño no parecía importarle mientras gemía y se retorcía bajo los besos de Yugyeom. Levantó una pierna y la acurrucó alrededor del muslo de Yugyeom, como si tratara desesperadamente de mantenerlo juntos mientras Yugyeom juntaba sus pollas.

Él gimió. La fricción era maravillosa, pero no lo suficiente.

Hoseok se inclinó, sus dedos se agarraron fuertemente al trasero de Yugyeom. Sus pequeñas garras se clavaron lo suficiente fuertes para que se sienta mil veces mejor.

_Eso_ fue suficiente. Yugyeom gimió, aumentando la presión de cada uno de sus empujes. Él no podía parar ahora. Hoseok empujó contra él y eran como animales descoordinados. No hubo ritmo esta vez. No hubo alivio en eso. Fue rápido y duro y cuando Yugyeom llegó, fue demasiado pronto.

Gruñó contra la boca de Hoseok. Sus besos fueron descuidados, más de un reclamo que un beso apropiado, pero eso estaba bien. No importaba Solo había una cosa que importaba, y por la mirada en los ojos de Hoseok, su compañero sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Te amo.

—Todavía estás duro.

Ambos sacudieron sus cabezas un poco hacia atrás. Yugyeom sonrió a su compañero por eso. 

—Te digo que te amo y tu única respuesta es que mi pene todavía está rígido.

Hoseok sonrió inocentemente. 

—Básicamente sí. Yo también te amo, por cierto, pero pensé que estábamos haciendo algo un poco... diferente.

Yugyeom no pudo evitar el bufido que le dejó la boca y la nariz. Fue muy ridículo. Él quería comenzar a reír y nunca parar.

En cambio, decidió darle a su pareja lo que necesitaba.

—Levanta tus caderas para mí.

Hoseok hizo lo que le dijeron, pero Yugyeom se aseguró de ayudar a su compañero con esa parte, levantando los tobillos del hombre hasta los hombros.

Hoseok se tensó. 

—Esta es... una posición extraña.

—Te gustará en solo un minuto. —Presionó sus dedos contra el músculo del recto de Hoseok—. Créeme.

Hoseok se estremeció, luego asintió. 

—Confío en ti. Era casi mejor que decirle a Hoseok que lo amaba. Hizo que valiera la pena.

Yugyeom jugó con su compañero un poco en ese lugar, sabiendo cómo le gustaba a Hoseok, viendo como Hoseok siseaba, cerró los ojos y empujó su trasero contra esos dedos. Era hermoso ver esto, y cuando Yugyeom lo llevara a casa, se aseguraría de complacer a su pareja de esta manera todas las noches por el resto de sus largas vidas.

—¿Te gusta esto?

—Mucho, —dijo Hoseok. Él dejó de retorcerse lo suficiente como para mirar a Yugyeom a los ojos. —Me gustaría más que estuvieras dentro de mí.

Yugyeom negó con la cabeza. 

—Voy a tener que tomármelo con calma.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No hay nada decente con lo que lubricarte.

—Pensé... —Hoseok frunció el ceño—. ¿No puedes escupir?

—En un apuro, pero eso no es muy eficaz. —Yugyeom gruñó—. Quiero hacerte el amor duro y rápido. No puedo esperar hasta llevarte a casa y arrojarte sobre la cama. Te prometo que no querrás abandonarla cuando entres allí.

El color inundó el cuello y la cara de Hoseok. Se humedeció los labios y los dioses, si esa boca hinchada por los besos se veía impresionante cuando brillaba en la luz. 

—Me gustaría eso.

—Lo sé, y llegaremos allí, pero por ahora, tenemos que tomarlo con calma.

—Bueno, usa esto también.

Hoseok metió los dedos en la semilla que Yugyeom había derramado sobre su estómago y pecho. Él mojó sus dedos con eso y luego extendió su mano. 

—Funcionó la última vez.

Apenas funcionó la última vez, pero Hoseok tenía razón. Tendrían que conformarse con lo que tenían a mano. Eso significaba usar el semen de Yugyeom.

Mojó sus dedos contra los de Hoseok, y como no había suficiente allí, empujó sus dedos a través del desastre que había hecho en el estómago de su compañero.

Hoseok sonrió todo el tiempo.

—Cuando te lleve a mi cama, vas a conocer los placeres de usar un aceite adecuado.

—¿Eso es bueno?

Yugyeom bajó los dedos al agujero de Hoseok. El hombre frunció el ceño, luego se relajó, permitiendo que Yugyeom lo masajeara allí.

—Lo es. Te preguntarás cómo nos hemos molestado en usar cualquier otra cosa.

Hoseok pronto empezó a jadear. Su polla, que había permanecido medio dura incluso después de su orgasmo combinado, palpitó contra su vientre. Curvada y oscuro, clamando por ser tocada.

—Esto, sin embargo, todavía se siente bien.

—Lo sé. —Yugyeom metió los dedos dentro, aun teniendo mucho cuidado de causar el menor daño posible.

Si iba tan rápido como quería, lastimaría a su compañero. Él no quería eso. Quería que esto le diera a Hoseok tanto placer como le fuera posible. 

—Cuando lleguemos a casa y se haga bien, notarás la diferencia.

Él deslizó sus dedos más profundos.

—¿Es una gran diferencia?

Yugyeom sonrió a su compañero, y luego se miró a sí mismo. 

—Muy grande.

Hoseok golpeó su brazo.

Yugyeom se rio y lo besó. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, sabía que había trabajo por hacer. No estarían allí fuera por el tiempo que Yugyeom quisiera. Tenía que ir y ayudar a Namjoon y L.

Pero al menos podría tener estos pocos minutos. Podría disfrutar este momento con su compañero. Tendría que ser suficiente hasta la próxima vez.

Hoseok apretó su culo maravillosamente alrededor de los dedos de Yugyeom. Lentamente empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, tratando de llevarlo más adentro. Estaba haciendo un trabajo maravilloso. Había aprendido rápidamente.

—Quiero... quiero más. Dame más.

Las fosas nasales de Yugyeom se encendieron. 

—Debemos ser rápidos.

Hoseok asintió, su tono entrecortado solemne. 

—Lo sé.

Fue casi decepcionante escucharlo decirlo, pero al menos Yugyeom sabía que Hoseok estaba preparado para cuando tuvieran que parar.

Trató de deslizar su polla con su semilla combinada de Hoseok, tanto como fuera posible, pero pronto estaría seca, tenía que hacer esto ahora.

Apretó la cabeza gruesa de su polla contra el agujero de Hoseok, miró a su pareja a los ojos, y empujó dentro.

El pecho de Hoseok se expandió con un grito ahogado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando su cuerpo aceptó la cabeza primero. Entró en su cuerpo con un estallido, y solo entonces suspiró Yugyeom, sintiendo como si finalmente estuviera dejando un peso sobre sus hombros.

Él inclinó las caderas hacia adelante, empujando el resto del camino hacia dentro pulgada a pulgada.

Hoseok apretó los dientes.

—¿Duele esto?

Oh dioses, por favor no dejen que diga que duele. Yugyeom no sabía si podría parar.

Hoseok negó con la cabeza. 

—Solo... no pares de hacer eso. No puedo soportarlo.

Mierda. Su pareja estaba siendo terca. Un buen compañero detendría lo que estaba haciendo y le daría a Hoseok tiempo para que se adaptara. Un compañero adecuado mostraría esa restricción.

Yugyeom aparentemente no era un compañero muy bueno o apropiado, por lo que continuó, moviéndose con un poco menos de prisa que antes, hasta que estuvo a punto de meter hasta sus bolas.

—¿Cómo... se siente eso? —Preguntó Yugyeom entre los dientes apretados.

Hoseok era hermoso. Sus labios se separaron cuando agarró la hierba muerta debajo de sus cuerpos. Cuando abrió los ojos para mirar a Yugyeom a la cara, Yugyeom juró que podía ver todo el amor en el mundo proveniente de este pequeño shifter coyote.

—Es genial. _Eres_ genial.

El corazón de Yugyeom latió fuertemente. Él podía escuchar ese sonido justo al lado de sus oídos. Tocó la polla de Hoseok, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran suavemente el eje de una manera burlona antes de agarrarlo con fuerza.

Hoseok prácticamente saltó, y fue entonces cuando Yugyeom sintió que finalmente podía moverse.

—El único grandioso que estoy mirando en este momento eres tú. —Yugyeom se mordió el labio inferior, desesperado por contener el placer que amenazaba con escapar de él. —Tan estupendo.

—Muy _bueno_ , —gimió Hoseok, extrayendo la longitud de esa pequeña palabra.

Encontraron su ritmo, y cuando Yugyeom sintió que su pareja se estaba ajustando, se permitió el lujo de acelerar, pero solo un poco. Solo lo suficiente para mejorar esto.

—Cuando te lleve a casa, te haré el amor durante horas. —¿Sí?

—Sí.

Hoseok le sonrió, como si aceptara un desafío de algún tipo. 

—No puedo esperar. Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que hay sobre esto, sobre cómo hacerte sentir bien.

—Estás haciendo un buen trabajo ahora, —respondió Yugyeom, y luego recordó que era de buenos modales cambiar de ángulo de vez en cuando, y fue entonces cuando tocó la próstata de Hoseok.

Lo vio en la forma en que los ojos azules de Hoseok se abrieron de par en par justo antes de que los cerrara con fuerza, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y su columna vertebral arqueándose.

—Eso es. Estás cerca. —Yugyeom gimió—. Yo también.

—¡Oh Dios, cállate y no pares!

¿Cómo podía discutir con su compañero cuando hablaba tal sabiduría?

Yugyeom no pudo evitarlo. Se apresuró, posiblemente más de lo que debería, pero Hoseok no se quejó. Yugyeom trató de contenerse, de no dejar que todo sucediera antes de que Hoseok tuviera la oportunidad de llegar al final primero, pero no estaba sucediendo. La oleada de placer dentro de él estalló. Sus testículos se apretaron fuertemente y liberó todo lo que tenía dentro de su compañero.

Hoseok gimió en voz alta, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y se inclinó, su mano apretando el puño de Yugyeom mientras se acariciaba hasta terminar.

Aparentemente, no había estado tan atrás de Yugyeom. Gracias a los dioses por pequeños milagros.

Yugyeom apenas logró sostenerse. Colgar las piernas de Hoseok fue una ayuda, pero Hoseok las bajó rápidamente.

—Mi pierna tiene calambres.

Yugyeom lanzó a su compañero. Hoseok se enderezó cuando Yugyeom se dejó caer junto a él.

Acercó a Hoseok, inhalando profundamente el aroma de su almizcle y su sudor, disfrutando el contacto de su cuerpo, y la forma en que Hoseok lo miraba como si verdaderamente amara todo lo que había sobre él.

Yugyeom nunca se cansaría de ver esos ojos mirarlo con tanta adoración.

—Te amo. Eso ya lo dije, ¿no?

Yugyeom acarició la mejilla de Hoseok.

—Quizás. No me importa escucharlo muy a menudo como te gustaría decirlo.

Hoseok le sonrió. No se derritió del todo, pero en algún momento ya no le llegó a los ojos. 

—Tenemos que regresar.

Yugyeom entendió la sensación. 

—Sí, tenemos. Entonces los ojos de Hoseok se abrieron de par en par cuando se sentó. 

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡Necesito encontrar a Sungyeol y Boram! ¡Ni siquiera pregunté por ellos!

Yugyeom se sentó. Agarró el hombro de Hoseok. 

—Tu hermano está bien. L lo rescató. Me imagino que está con tu hermana ahora mismo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Yugyeom asintió. 

—Sí. Vi a L aterrizando con Sungyeol en sus garras.

Boram no estaba lejos cuando volvieron al suelo. Hoseok suspiró, aunque todavía apretaba su corazón. 

—Gracias a los dioses.

Luego sonrió más alegremente. 

—Si tu plan es emparejar a los omegas con los dragones de tu clan, ¿crees que L querrá aparearse con mi hermano?

Yugyeom levantó una ceja ante eso.

Hoseok se encogió de hombros. 

—Quiero decir, L gruñe mucho, pero es un guerrero capaz, y parece que siempre quiere estar cerca de Sungyeol.

Eso fue sin duda algo en lo que pensar.

¿Era cierto? No podría ser, L ya tenía un compañero. Uno que estaba muerto, pero también odiaba a los shifter por venganza.

Excepto, ¿por qué estaba tan decidido a seguir a Yugyeom hasta aquí?

—Bien, estaré condenado.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Hoseok.

Yugyeom lo besó.

—Te lo explicaré por el camino de regreso, mi pequeño Marido.

Hoseok se tensó. 

—¿Marido? —Él sonrió ante eso— ¿Te vas a casar conmigo?

Yugyeom acarició la cicatriz curativa en el cuello de Hoseok con un dedo, haciendo que Hoseok se estremeciera. 

—Creo que con esto, ya lo hice.

 

**♥FIN♥**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ♥**


End file.
